A Pirates Life
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Regina Mills was a pirate whose days consisted of sailing and whose nights consisted of laying with her one handed captain. Robin Locksley was a prince and newly wedded to the princess Emma Swan. When Hook decides to hold the two royals for ransom, love will prove to be a far greater treasure then all the gold the seas had to offer. HQ & Outlaw Swan to start, eventual OQ & CS
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own peoole

 **A/N this will start out as Hooked Queen and Outlaw Swan (idk why my mind keeps wanting to put Robin and Emma together, they only had seven scenes together and none of them solo) But it will eventually be Outlaw Queen & Captain Swan**.

Regina Mills hated being a pirate sometimes.

Well… that wasn't EXACTLY true. She hated being a pirate MOST of the time.

Her fellow ship mates would often laugh, asking how a woman who hated the sea and a pirates life so much could choose to live her life aboard a ship. Too often they forget she didn't so much as choose to be a pirate as she was sold to a merchant ship when she was seven and was forced to spend her life on the ocean for the next twenty years until a storm sank her former home and she washed up on shore of Misthaven wet and cold and all alone.

With no other skills, no other expertease, no other life apart from a seafaring one, she had her options of working in a brothel, letting disgusting men pay to slobber all over her while they stuck their short stubby peckers in her, or go back to the only life she knew.

So she joined up with the Jolly Roger pirate vessel and had been a deckhand for the past three years.

Granted being the only woman on a ship full of insatiable rowdy men wasn't exactly life in a palace. Women on a ship meant bad luck and stormy skies and rocky shores. So, to 'pay' for a woman's sins, the pirate code had written that anyone belonging to the gentler sex couldn't refuse the men that sailed with her so long as she sailed with them freely.

It wasn't as bad as Regina thought it would be. A few men had ordered her to their bed sides, their captain included, but most had respected the brown haired woman. Even admired her in some cases (she had worked a ship for over twenty years after all). Plus, if she had TRULY protested and argued, they would have stopped. She was sure of it...

But nevertheless, unless one of the men claimed her for their own and she claimed them in return, any man that she sailed with had the 'right' to order her on her back.

So tonight, when the great and terrible Captain Hook had ordered her to his chambers to exercise that 'right', she was forced to go along with him.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun...

"You haven't asked me down here in a while," Regina moaned as Hook pushed her up against the wall, attacking her lips with his.

"I wasn't in the mood," Hook panted as he ripped at her coverings.

"And what if I'm," she bit his bottom lip, making him hiss in pain as he yanked away from her. "Not in the mood?"

Hook touched his lip, pulling his hand away to discover a drop of blood. Regina smirked at the one handed man before he grabbed hold of her hair and yanked as hard as he could, exposing her long cream colored neck to him.

"That's too bloody bad isn't it?" he snarled, attacking her throat with his mouth.

Regina whimpered as he sliced her corset open with his hook and his one good hand went to her chest. She yelped as he pinched her nipple, hard, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger and pulling it sharply.

Hook grinned at the brown eyed pirate while she merely glared up at her Captain.

"That put you in the mood, Love?"

Her only response was a hard slap across his face followed by her grabbing the growing bulge between his legs.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Regina warned him over his yell as her dagger like nails dig into his flesh.

Hooks ocean blue eyes darkened with lust. He grabbed hold of her arms and steered her towards his bed.

"I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want with you, Wench," he snarled as he pushed her down on the mattress.

Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and pulled him on top of her. His kisses were hot, and hard, and desperate as was hers. He tasted like rum and the sea and the shore, a taste she both adored and despised.

Hooks hand went to her leather trousers and yanked them down, making her gasp out loud as one long tough finger found its way inside of her, expertly working his well experienced hand.

"Hook," Regina groaned as the two of them maneuvered both the leather trousers off both Captain and crewman. Her hands ripped at his leather vest, the metal buttons scattering across the room as his cold metal hook ran up her curves, sending shudders over her spine.

Hook wasted no time as his lips left hers and headed for her chest, sucking and licking at her nipple in earnest, his scruff adding a heightened level of pleasure that made her cry out to the heavens.

Regina flipped the two of them so she was on top, yanking his hand from inside her. She grabbed hold of his now rock hard dick already slicked with precum and guided it inside her dripping wet opening.

Regina may have been all but forced to do this, she may have even enjoyed it, especially with the man beneath her, but she refused to let herself be fucked on her back like a whore or on all fours like a hound takes a bitch.

It didn't matter if it was lowly cabin boy or the captain himself. Out on the deck she was a lowly deck hand but when they were inside her, they belonged to her.

She sank down on him with a groan as she put her hands on his chest and began to ride her captain. Slowly at first, squeezing lightly as she moved up and down his entire length, kissing him as he buried his hand in her hair. Brown eyes locked on ocean blue as their pants and gasps filled the cabin.

It could almost be interpreted as intimate and romantic if one had walked in and saw the two pirates moving together…

But, like it always did with the two of them, slow and intimate sex, something almost akin to love making, quickly turned into hard and fast fucking.

Hooks hand went from her hair to her ass, squeezing hard as she rode him faster and harder. Instead of kissing her lips and looking in her eyes he suckled at her breasts, telling her just how incredible her tits were, his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive buds.

Regina's own hand traveled down between her legs, rubbing her clit as she bounced up and down on the captains cock, knowing full and well that if she wanted a happy ending she would have to give it to herself.

When Regina knew Hook was close she moved even faster, moving just how she knew her captain liked and sure enough not even two minutes afterwards he spilled his seed inside of her.

She rode out his orgasm, working hard to bring her own pleasure to a satisfying close. She succeeded a minute or so later and finally flopped down beside him, both of them gasping for air.

"Christ, Love," Hook panted after he had caught his breath enough to speak. "What you got between your legs is damn near magic."

Regina just laughed as she sat up in his bed, the sway of the sea gently rocking them. "If I had magic, do you think I would be here with you and this lot?"

Hook just gave her a tired smile as he watched her stand up. He had never once offered the brown eyed woman his bed for the night, not that she would stayed anyway. What happened between them wasn't love, it wasn't romance, it wasn't courting… it was his right as her captain and her duty as his deckhand.

You didn't hold someone you didn't love, you didn't wake up to someone you only used for what was between their legs.

Regina did, however, use his mirror to fix her hair before she went out to face the rest of the crew. She did have SOME dignity after all…

"We should both get some sleep. We should be docking sometime before dawn," Regina reminded him as she combed out her long dark brown almost black locks with her fingers. "Then it's only a few hours ride to the prince and princess honeymoon cottage."

Even those who lived their lives at sea had heard of the grand wedding taking place between the prince Robin Locksley, prince of Nottingham and the princess Emma Swan, daughter to the King and Queen of the northern kingdom just this very week.

The brown eyed woman almost pitied the royals. Forced to wed someone they had never even seen before King David walked his daughter down the aisle. She wanted to laugh; a pirate wench who could be commanded to be with every man who worked on the ship feeling sorry for a prince and princess living in a castle and ruling over all of Misthaven just because they were forced into marriage rather than just forced into sex.

Regina hadn't heard much about the prince and princess. All she knew of Nottingham was it was a very green forest area with thick accents and poorer presents and all she knew of the royal family was that the king HATED pirates and all they stood for.

The older marauders would reminisce about how much easier it was to raid and pillage other ships before King George died. Then King David had increased the Royal Navy by a hundred ships and a thousand men to crew them with the purpose of catching and hanging the pirates that sailed Misthaven's seas. It had made it near impossible to even fly the skull and crossbone flag much less take the treasures of other ships.

The crew of the Jolly Roger was faithful and loyal to their captain… when their captain was delivering fulfilled promises of gold and jewels, that is.

With no ships to board, the influx of gold and silver that kept the crew happy had dwindled to nothing. When they couldn't even afford more than a few glasses of ale apiece when they last docked, the word 'mutiny' had been tossed around by the crew, Regina included.

That was why Hook had devised the devious plan they were currently putting into action.

Robin and Emma had said their wedding vows this very night. While Regina and Hook had laid together the prince and princess were on their way to their honeymoon cottage in the southern kingdom where the fruits were sweet and exotic, the people's skin were brown and kissed by the sun, and the smell of foreign spices lingered heavy in the air.

It was also only right beside a glittering blue sea with pearl white sand and less than three hours ride from the docks.

The pirate crew would ambush the new lovers, unsuspecting and alone, and drag them back to their ship. There, they would hold the newlywed couple for ransom. No Navy ship would fire upon them for fear of harming the prince or princess, even if one family called their bluff, one was just as wealthy as the other. Or best case scenario two royals, double the price.

The crew would be swimming in gold and silver. Regina might even have enough to finally captain her own ship where she would have to lay with no man she hadn't chosen herself.

Just the thought of her freedom from this invisible bondage brought a grin to her face. She must have been smiling wide enough that Hook actually noticed her expression in the mirror.

"Does the thought of kidnapping bring you that much joy, Love?" the captain asked his deckhand with a look she knew meant she might as well not even bother fixing her hair.

"You know me so well," Regina practically purred as she twisted round to face him. Hook's ocean blue eyes traveled up and down her gorgeous figure before settling on her porcelain face, licking his lips all the while.

Regina merely raised a perfectly manicured brow at the captain. "You're really ready to go again so soon?"

"For you, Love? Always."

She held back a sigh of discontent as she walked back over to him, swaying her hips in such a way she knew his eyes were glued to her.

"I told you, we should be resting."

"We should. But…"

"But what?"

Hook wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed, burying his hand in her dark hair and pulling her close to him and pressing his lips against hers.

"But I need you right now," Hook whispered to his Queen of the seas.

Regina smirked as she climbed on top of him, kissing him as she ground against him.

Hook may have been Regina's captain, but it was she who owned him…

—-

Good God, did her husband have to stop for EVERY beggar lining the street?

Emma and especially her mother weren't above throwing a few gold coins and coppers at the beggars outside the castle walls while they graced them with a royal smile and a regal wave as they passed on by.

But her husband? He was a whole other breed of generous. He had already given away all the gold and silver they had carried with them and it was all Emma could do to keep Robin from giving away his own crown much less Emma's (he had already given up his woolen green cloak to a mother and a new babe.)

They should have been at their cottage for the start of their oceanside honeymoon hours ago but his insistence that they stopped for every damn peasant on the road had stalled them considerably.

Not to mention it made Emma feel guilty that she couldn't be as generous as the man sitting beside her. Then again Nottingham may have been one of the happiest kingdoms but the crown was in overwhelming debt thanks to how much gold they had given away in order to make the poorfolk happy. So overwhelming in fact that they were about six months from the royal family having to become beggars themselves.

Which was why Robins father had gone to Emma's parents, Snow White and David Nolan, and asked them to accept a contract of marriage. He spun a tale of his son all but bankrupting their kingdom, not from drink or women or needless follies, but by trying his best to bring the poor folks a bit of happiness in their otherwise miserable lives and Robin refusing to punish those who couldn't pay their taxes.

Which had been true. Mostly. The king of Nottingham just so happened to leave out the fact that his vices with gambling and women and drink had been the cause of most of their treasury dwindling. Robin had just tipped the scale to the point of no return.

But the tale of generosity moved the king and queen and they accepted the offer on their daughters behalf. Not to mention for Emma's sake, it was really one of the best offers she had received.

Emma was twenty eight, Robin was only three years her senior and handsome to boot. With dark blond hair and dazzling blue eyes complete with a mischievous smile that always made it appear like he was in on some grand joke, he was incredibly easy on the eyes. Not to mention his entire presence was inviting and kind and respectful, with a warm thick accent as well.

The other princes in the kingdom were… less than desirable, to be kind. If they were good and decent then they were well into their sixties. If they were young and spry and attractive then they were atrociously behaved and hideous to behold on the inside.

Robin was the best of both worlds, Emma realized as she looked over at the man sitting beside her in the carriage. She smiled at her new husband before she reached over and took his surprisingly rough and calloused hand in hers.

Perhaps taking time out of his day to talk to a few peasants wasn't as bad as she thought it was at first…

However kindness and good looks can only go so far. They had tried to talk at the wedding and on the carriage ride to their honeymoon but it had been awkward and forced. Oh sure they told each other about their childhoods and their likes (his was archery, hers was horseback riding) dislikes (greed and dishonor on his end, liars and simply standing still on hers) but there was no real connection. No real spark, no real… anything.

But this was their reality now. Emma was his, Robin was hers and this was going to be their life until they passed into the next world.

"It appears we're here, M'lady," Robin told his new bride as the honeymoon 'cottage' pulled into view.

To call this place a cottage would almost be an insult to its size and stature. At least four stories high with beautiful marble columns, built of polished sea stone, tall glass windows, a slanted deep blue roof, a beautiful wooden balcony that looked out over the ocean… One thing was clear though, it was a 'cottage' fit for a prince and princess.

"Your parents were very generous to allow us the use of their cottage, I shall have to thank them upon our return," Robin said as the carriage pulled right up to the door. Emma said nothing in response and instead just took his outstretched hand to assist her in getting out of the carriage. The sand was warm beneath their feet, the mid afternoon sun was beating down hot and bright on the back of their necks, the smell of the sea and shore surrounded them, bringing a soft smile to Emma's face and a grimace to Robins.

He had grown up in the woods, his castle had been built at the edge of Sherwood Forest and the young prince had spent far more of his time surrounded by the trees and rivers and the earth then he had spent inside stone walls.

He wanted to take the princess to his hunting lodge in Sherwood for their honeymoon. A small little humble log cabin he had helped build himself; it was a cozy simple one room inviting beauty with a fireplace and a feather down bed. The forest was apart of Robin and he wanted to share that with his new bride. But before he could offer it up as a suggestion, Snow had already told the newlyweds that arrangements had been made for them to go to their cottage on the ocean.

Emma, however, had always loved the sea. And if she wanted to spend her honeymoon sitting on a sunny beach besides clear blue water, well, then Robin would do just that,

Neither of them spoke as their footman showed them around the cottage, their minds far away from everything else except what they knew was coming and what they knew was expected of them…

Sure enough when they reached the bedroom, Emma could barely breathe and had to be lightly pushed in by the footman while Robin walked in of his own accord just as stiff as his bride had been.

"And this is the master bedroom," the footman said with a tone in his voice that let the two royals know exactly what was on his mind, a twinkle in his green eyes.

"If that's all, your majesties, I will be leaving the two of you alone now."

Taking their silence as agreement the footman bowed to the two of them and left them alone for the first time since they had met one another at the end of their wedding aisle.

A tension thick as thieves fell over them and an uncomfortable silence surrounded the prince and princess. Emma looked down at the white heels she had worn, smoothing out her white sheath style dress while Robin looked around the empty room, searching for anything remotely interesting enough to hold his attention so he wouldn't have to set his gaze on his equally awkward bride.

"Wine?"

Emma's voice caught his attention and he was forced to look at her for the first time.

"I'm sorry?"

A nervous laugh escaped her as she pointed towards the finest bottle of the purple drink this side of Misthaven that had been set on top of the desk drawer prior to their arrival.

"I'm asking if you would like some wine."

"Oh." A relieved smile broke out on his face. "Yes, of course, I would love a glass. Shall I get one for you too?"

"Yes, thank you."

Robin poured them each a glass of wine, taking a long sip of his before he refilled his and handed the untouched one to Emma.

They both stood there in the middle of the room, slowly sipping their wine, each of them struggling to come up with something to say to the other one and instead nothing but awkward silence.

Emma made her way over to the window and glanced out it for the longest time. Her green eyes swept over the horizon while the sun shined down on the ocean, making the clear blue water glitter like a thousand diamonds.

A grin rose to her face as she put her drink down on the windowsill and rounded on Robin. "Come on."

"Pardon?"

Emma grabbed hold of Robins hand and all but dragged him out of the room. "We're at the ocean, we're not gonna be in this stuffy little room all the time. We're going swimming."

"Um… M'lady, are you sure that's proper?"

"It's our Honeymoon, Robin, the whole point of this is to be improper…"

Not finding really any argument against her words Robin followed her out the back way of the castle then before he could stop her he watched as Emma threw off her dress and kicked off her shoes, leaving her only in a silky white slip.

He watched as she ran along the beach and watched as she dived headfirst into the clear blue water. She swam beneath the waves before she emerged, pushing her hair from her face and motioned for her husband to join her.

Robin took a deep breath, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was not the way a prince behaved, that he was an embarrassment to the throne he would one day take, and disrobed as well, leaving only a pair of forest green shorts. He ran towards the sea, jumping into one particularly large wave and paddling out to meet his beaming wife.

"See?" said Emma as the waves crashed around them. "Isn't this a bit more fun than sitting up in that room?"

"I've never been much a fan of the sea but the water is quite nice," Robin admitted.

A wide grin grew on Emma's face. "Bet I can make it a little bit more nicer." She grabbed hold of his shoulder and nodded out towards a particularly large rock sticking out above the water's surface. "See that rock right there?"

"I do indeed, M'lady."

"Bet I can beat you to it."

"Forgive me, but I thought it was customary that the royal family didn't partake in gambling?"

"It is… go on the count of three?"

Robin just smirked at the blonde. "You're on."

The two lined up as equal as they could before Emma began to count.

"One… two…"

Robin was so focused on the countdown that he didn't notice Emma move closer to him.

Not until she grabbed hold of his shorts and yanked them down anyway.

"Three!" she shouted before paddling as hard as she could while Robin worked on pulling his shorts back over himself.

"You cheat!" he shouted as he finally began his swam towards the rock. He caught up to her easily enough, years of living near a river had made him an excellent swimmer, and as penance for her earlier shenanigans Robin grabbed hold of Emma around her waist and as gently as one could, tossed her over his shoulder, smirking at the loudly shouted protest.

Robin reached the rock several seconds before her and grinned at his wife who swam up to him with a playful scowl.

"I can't believe I married a cheater," she told him with false expression of disbelief.

"Me?" Robin scoffed as if he was offended. "Who was the one who stripped me before it even started? The way I see it, I merely equaled out the equation."

Emma swam closer to her prince and Robin bit his lip as his eyes almost inadvertently wandered over the princess. The sea had made the slip she wore all but invisible and the coldness of the water had made her nipples hard and straining against the silky fabric.

Robin reprimanded himself for eyeballing the blonde before he remembered that they were husband and wife and he had every right to feast upon her beauty.

Emma seemed to notice where his eyes had traveled and she bit her bottom lip, swimming even closer and pressing herself up against him.

"I definitely think a swim was a good idea," she said as she draped her arms around his neck.

A blush crept up his neck as Robin fought to keep his blue eyes on hers.

"Agree, M'lady."

He saw her swallow hard before she reached down and took hold of his hands, placing them on her hips. The two royals made no other move as they stared at one another, lightly bobbing in the clear blue water.

"Call me Emma." She said it so softly it was almost inaudible over the sounds of the waves and the call of the seagulls.

"Okay..." Robin tightened his grip on the blonde and pulled her closer to him. "... Emma."

It had been the first time he used her name. She had always been 'the princess' or 'M'lady' or her official title before.

A soft smile different than all the other times she had smiled at him appeared on her face as she let the sound of her name in his accented tongue roll around in her mind.

She liked it, she decided. She liked it very much as a matter of fact…

A deep breath from the blonde before she bridged that final gap and kissed him.

Her kiss was slow and cautious at first as was his lips against hers, both of them in unfamiliar territory. They were each other's first, after all.

Or so Emma had promised Robin and Robin had told the princess.

Of course when Robins hands lifted her up by her ass and pinned her back to the rock, Emma had a feeling he was being just as secretive about past loves as she had been with him. And when she reached down and gave his manhood a long stroke, the prince knew she was no blushing maid.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer as their kisses upgraded to something more sensual and heavy.

"Robin," Emma groaned as his lips moved behind her ear, kissing and sucking at the pulse point that seemed to be directly connected to that treasure between her legs.

It was amazing. Even soaked in ocean water, her husband still managed to smell like the forests of Sherwood…

"Yes, M'lady?" he breathed as she hooked her ankles into his shorts and pushed them down and off of him while his hands lifted up her slip and tossed it on top of the rock.

"Call me by my name." She moaned loudly as he pawed at her ass. "Call me Emma…"

"Emma," Robin panted, growing hard as her whimpering reached his ears when he reached down between them and rubbed between her legs with one hand while the other groped her breast. "Emma… tell me what you need, Emma."

She didn't want to sound so desperate, she wanted some sort of control and power over him but she found it very hard to concentrate and remember the promises she had made herself when his rough and calloused fingers were encircling her clit.

"You," Emma moaned as she threw her head back, jerking her hips forward, needing everything he had to offer her. "I need you, Robin…"

That was all be needed to hear.

He pushed into her as deep as Emma would allow him. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he began to move in and out of her. His lips attacked every inch of skin he could see; her neck, her ear, her lips, wherever made his princess scream to the heavens was where Robin kissed and sucked and nibbled.

"Robin!" Emma gasped, squeezing her thighs together. "Harder! Harder, Robin please!"

She hated begging. She was a princess and princesses did NOT beg, especially in terms of sex but she was too far gone to care about being respectable now…

He did as she commanded, moving inside her harder and faster, finding a rhythm that was driving them both to the brink.

While the waves crashed around them Robin slammed into his bride over and over, faster and faster, her slick wetness surrounding him. It wasn't long before his movements became more erratic, more wild and sure enough moments later he came inside his bride, gasping and calling out her name for all to hear.

After Robin came down from the high of his orgasm he realized that Emma had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

She hadn't cum.

Well… he couldn't very well leave her unsatisfied their first time now could he?

So, after a long hard kiss, he took a deep breath and vanished beneath the waves.

"Robin?" asked Emma with a pant as she looked down at her husband under the surface of the water. "Robin, what are you-?"

Her question was answered just then as she felt him grab her thighs from under the water and put them over his shoulders while he faced towards her.

"Shit!" Emma cried out as he swam up just high enough so his face was out of the water, holding himself up by grabbing two smaller rocks beside the large one he had pinned her against.

"Robin, what the hell are you-? FUCK!"

Emma gripped hold of his hair as he began licking and sucking where his hand had been previously, pulling him closer.

Her blue eyed prince said nothing, instead putting all his focus on alternating between flicking his tongue against her engorged clit and sucking on it, unable to help the prideful smile as Emma screamed his name over and over and over.

He tasted the salt of the sea but more than that he tasted the sweetness of her and the saltiness of him mixed together and that thought alone was already starting to make him hard again.

Only when she came on his tongue, coating his face in her delightful juices and filling his ears with the beautiful sound of her screaming his name, did he finally pull his lips away from in between her legs.

He let go of the rocks that had been holding himself up and immediately dipped beneath the waves, his arms shaking far too much to hold himself up any longer.

Robin enjoyed the feel of the cold clear water surrounding him for a moment before he swam back up taking in a much needed gulp of air.

"Well… for being two complete total virgins I'd say we did alright," Emma said as she had to hold onto the rock to keep herself standing upright.

When Robin looked at her all Emma did was smirk, letting him know that she knew perfectly well he wasn't some virginal prince nor was she the innocent maiden they appeared to be.

"Did you love any of them?" was all Robin asked, surprising the future Queen with his question.

"Here I thought the first question would be 'how many?'," she told him.

Robin just shrugged. "Rather you've had one or one hundred men makes no difference to me, M'lady. So long as I'm your last, I don't care how many men you've had before."

Emma smiled at the rather progressive statement before she wiped some of the sea water from her face.

"I thought I did," she admitted. "I was eighteen, Neal was one of my father's knights. My parents wouldn't have had a problem with the match but he died in battle during the ogres war."

Robin bowed his head out of respect for the fallen knight.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Emma."

She shrugged, trying her best to feign indifference. "I'm fine, it was ten years ago. But what about you?" A sly grin appeared on her pale face. "No man learns how to use his mouth like that without experience."

He chuckled softly and nodded, gazing down at the clear water. "You're right, sadly. When I was a lad of twenty there was a peasant woman who lived on our lands. She was so beautiful," he reminisced fondly. "Beautiful brown skin with curls and eyes to match. My father never would have approved so she and I made plans to run away together, live in a little cottage in the woods, be content with nothing… I would have given up the crown for my Marian in a heartbeat," he admitted. "But one day she was struck down with illness and…" A flash of sorrow overtook him. "She never recovered."

"I'm sorry." She spoke to him with all the sorrow and compassion he had talked to her with.

"Thank you. But… in the interest of being honest, I'm afraid that Marian was not my only love before you."

He said before you. As if he loved me as well. The thought made Emma smile. "You have the heart of a romantic."

"Thank you. But unfortunately this tale isn't as fit for the songs as my first love was."

So Robin told her the story of how three years ago he had ran away from his duty as Prince. Gave up all his claims, his gold, his honor, his duty… He had wanted a life of freedom and choice. He made his way to the docks where he planned to take a ship to a new realm, one where they didn't know of their heroic and honorable deeds of Prince Robin. There, he met a woman.

A shipwrecked woman, stunning to behold, with long silky black curls and brown eyes and porcelain colored skin, a beauty whose figure was such that Kings would have gone to war over. Best of all, she had no idea who he was, having spent most of her life at sea and at docks, never even hearing of Nottingham or Sherwood Forest until he mentioned it to her.

He hadn't told Emma this to make the princess jealous, only to let her know how easy it had been to fall for her spell.

Robin and the woman made love all throughout the night. Afterwards as she laid unclothed in his arms, Robin told her of his hopes and dreams and his fears, to leave Misthaven, to settle down with a wife and children, to settle down with this beautiful brown eyed maid. That was how strongly he had felt about this girl he had met mere hours ago.

Emma laughed at this point and said that it was a pity she had been born with blonde hair and green eyes otherwise she could have gotten him to conquer an entire kingdom just by batting her eyelids.

But the end of the tale had a rather dark ending. His dark haired beauty had promised to run away with him. To get away from her life at sea, to get away from rowdy drunken sailors and salt water and shores. She wanted a small cabin in the forest with the man she loved, with honorable brave sons and at least one kind and loving daughter sired by him, nothing more, nothing less.

Robin promised to take his beauty away. He promised her to give her the life she desired and deserved. He gave her a ring, a crude piece of yellow colored steel that had helped hold up the curtains covering the window of the inn, promising to make her an honest woman.

He went to sleep with his maid in his arms and when he awake that afternoon she was gone. Along with every bit of gold and silver he planned to use to pay the ship's captain.

Emma had laughed again. Told her as sorry as she was, it was really his fault for trusting a woman he hardly knew. For proposing marriage to someone when he didn't even know her name.

Robin balked at that insinuation. Told the blonde as much. He had known her name, had known everything about her, she hadn't lied about her story. He was the one who had lied, keeping his royal title out of the conversation. But he did know her. And he did know her name.

Regina, Robin told his bride. Her name was Regina…

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I **own no one but my own people**

 **A/N WOW first off thank you for all the loving supportive reviews. Second, I legitimately had no idea how many people actually kinda wanna see Outlaw Swan. Like… that was unexpected lol. I was actually expecting a lot of "Okay hurry and get Regina with Robin, get Emma with Hook" but apparently that's not what y'all want lol. Hopefully I live up to your expectations. And just as an fyi, this fic will be rated M instead of T from now on.**

 **Also special thank you for Brittany aka sbstevenson2 on twitter for helping me with this chapter. Love you!**

"Dogs or cats? I don't have a preference for either, honestly."

"Definitely Dogs. They're a much more faithful companion. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Forest green."

"Favorite food?

"Roast sparrow."

"Lemon cakes."

"Best friend?"

"When I was a kid it was Alexandra Boyd. Now it's Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"The blonde who kept freezing all the ale at the reception?"

Emma laughed and nodded as she took a sip of wine. "That'd be her."

The two newlyweds had long since abandoned the ocean for the warmth and comfort of their goosefeather bed in the master chambers. Their footman had started a roaring fire the moment they left and had kept it plenty stoked during their swim, so by the time they returned to their, far less imposing than it had been, bedroom, it was like they had sank into a warm bath that quickly soothed the sting of the cold water.

Another mouthful of wine. "Yours?"

"I never really had many friends as a child," Robin admitted. "My father didn't want me mingling with the 'commoners' too much and none of the lords at court had young children. But when I was sixteen I snuck out of the castle and went to a tavern. I accidentally stumbled into someone and made him spill his ale. He threw a punch, I threw another, he damn near broke my wrist, I came close to gouging his eye out… Afterwards we picked each other up, bought one another a drink and me and John have been best friends ever since."

Emma laughed again as she twisted in the bed to face him, still wearing the slip she had gone swimming in, now dry and more starchy than silky. "John… he was the best man at the wedding right? The tall one with the curls? He stood out like a bull in a china shop."

Robin chuckled as he too turned to look at her. "That he did. He was also the one who got inebriated and proposed to the the princess Jasmine."

"Do you think she said yes?"

"If she did she's as big a fool as he is. I love the man but he doesn't so much follow his heart as he follows what's hanging between his legs." He smiled at the sweet laugh that the comment brought forth. "But who am I to question what might be true love?"

Emma propped her head in her hand. "Do you really believe in that sort of thing? In true love and soulmates and the like?"

"Between a drunken blacksmith and a sultan's daughter? No. Overall? Perhaps."

"Perhaps? Weren't you the one who fell in love with a woman you had only just met the night before."

"Yes, and I was robbed for all of my efforts."

"My parents met one another once and that was it." The blonde wasn't sure why but she had a sudden need to stroke the lion tattoo on his forearm. "They didn't even know the other was royal when they fell in love."

"I suppose some couples are lucky like that. Some stories are written in the stars whereas others…" Robin reached out and pushed a fallen lock of blonde hair from her face. "Circumstances bring them together."

Emma moved closer to her prince, running a soft hand down his well toned arm. She eyed a long faded scar on his bicep and she made a mental note to ask how he got it later.

She had a feeling the two of them were done asking questions about one another right about now.

The princess set her goblet of wine on the stand by the bed before draping her arms around his neck. His hands slid slowly down, narrowing at the tiny waist and widening out at her still small hips.

"And what do you think of our… circumstances?" Emma asked him, taking note of the way he bit his lip as she ran her foot down his bare leg.

Like Emma, he too wore only what he had gone into the sea with and the silk like flimsy material did very little to hide what was beginning to press into her stomach.

Robin held the princess tighter, his words coming slowly as if he took careful time to craft each syllable. "I think, M'lady, that our circumstances are unfortunate in some respects and fortunate in others. Unfortunate in that we didn't get to choose one another, fortunate in that… I think one day, what we have right now, will grow into a deep mutual love. A love that we might have felt had we courted one another before the wedding."

A blush crept up her neck, turning her ears a slight crimson. Emma was suddenly hyper aware of every gentle touch the prince gave her, every sweet smelling breath he breathed, all of it suddenly felt much more intimate than him fucking her in the ocean while he pinned her against a rock.

Robin reached up and buried his hand in her long blonde hair, still slightly damp with salt water and pulled her face towards him, his lips barely brushing against velvety soft ones.

She was sure he could feel her heartbeat through his ribs as he slowly climbed on top of his bride, his lips never leaving hers not even for a moment. The blonde swallowed hard as he lightly fingered the edge of her slip before he carefully peeled it off her as if she were made of glass.

As Robins eyes wandered over Emma, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time, and truthfully, he was. He hadn't gotten much of a chance to look at her in the ocean. He had been half mad with lust then, seeing only two amazing tits and his hands only knew a nice wet twat and a firm ass but now, here in their marriage bed, he was seeing all of her. All of her beauty, all of her tiny imperfections that only a man who laid with a woman would notice.

The flecks of brown in her green eyes, the barely noticeable scar on her left hip, he saw the small flower tattoo on her wrist, he noticed how her right breast was just a touch larger than her left, he marveled at the dark pink shade of her nipples, he gazed at every single dip and curve and crevice of his princess...

"Stunning," Robin breathed as he looked over the princess. "Absolutely stunning…" His eyes found hers again. "You're beautiful, Emma."

He buried his hands in her hair again, running the soft tressles through his fingers while he placed feather like kisses on her collarbone.

"Emma..." Robin whispered softly against her gooseflesh skin. "Emma, you're trembling."

"I'm okay," she told her husband, lightly running her nails over his back, kneading the strong muscles in his back. "I am, I just…"

"Just what?"

She swallowed whatever shame she had been brought up to feel, shook away the lessons her grandfather told her about being a 'proper little lady', ignored the tutors who told her 'good girls never had these sort of feelings' in regards to what Emma had felt when she was with Neal and now Robin.

Robin was Emma's husband. She had every single right to voice her desires to him without shame or guilt, something she had been more than reluctant with when it came to Neal.

"I just- I want…" Emma closed her eyes, drawing in her bottom lip between her teeth. She could do this. She was no maiden.

So why was it so difficult to speak to him?

"I want… I want you to make love to me."

She nearly flinched as he put his hand on her cheek, slowly stroking it. Emma finally looked at him with cautious eyes and instead of a blush or even a smirk, all she found was warmth and love and understanding.

"It would be an honor, M'lady…"

Robin took his time with her. Every kiss was soft and light, every touch was a feather on her skin, every stroke he made was slow and gentle. His eyes never left hers, not even for an instant.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, wanting to feel him on top of her. Robin whispered her name as he moved inside her and Emma called out his in the breathless sigh of a lover.

Worlds didn't collide when she finally came underneath him. Stars didn't dance before her eyes, she didn't scream, he didn't grunt and pant like a dog… It was soft and gentle, the same way he had taken her.

Afterwards Emma laid on top of him, resting her head atop his chest and listening to the strong and sturdy heartbeat that was playing the princess her own personal lullaby. He stroked her long blonde hair while his other arm wrapped around her waist. Outside the sun had fallen and the stars littered the sky while a pale moon shone down, its light reflecting off the sea.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

Emma clung to him tighter. "I don't love you."

He gave her a kiss on top of her head. "I know."

She lifted her head off his chest and gave him a soft smile as she rested a hand on his cheek. "But I definitely think I can grow to."

Robin returned the gentle smile and pulled her up so he could give her a good and proper kiss.

Whatever he had planned next was interrupted, however, with a familiar sound that brought both their hearts into their throats.

The song of two swords ringing together. Shouting, both by their known guards and strangers, suddenly filled the air.

Robin clambered out of bed, yanking on a pair of simple woolen trousers and a white undershirt.

"Stay here," he ordered the frightened bride as he grabbed his sword.

"Robin, don't!" begged Emma as the orchestra of fighting got closer.

"I won't leave the men to die for me."

The sound of dying men was now right outside their door.

Robin kissed her, long and hard and full of fear and worry that he might not get this chance again.

"Please stay!" Emma pleaded, but he paid her no mind as he raced to the door.

Just as the Prince was about to throw open the door, the heavy wooden barricade was kicked in, forcing Robin to take several steps back, watching with horror as the footman who had been so generous to the royal couple fell to Robins feet, blood pouring from the mortal wound in his back.

Hook stood where their faithful servant once stood - a cruel smirk as he held up the blood stained scabbard while his crewmen stood behind them, all of them reeking of old sea water and piss and blood.

"Get out," Robin warned the one handed captain, who just laughed as if the prince had said something hilarious while his men chucked behind him.

"I came to offer congratulations on your nuptials, your majesty." Hook took a step into the room, but Robin held his ground. He would not let these pirates harm his bride.

"I said," Robin held the sword out in front of him, "get. Out. I won't warn you again."

Another guffaw from the unwashed men.

Hook, meanwhile, just smirked. Blue eyes locked on blue for only a moment before the pirate raised his sword and their dance began.

Emma scrambled up out of the bed, clutching the silk sheets to cover herself. She eyed her husband's bow and quiver in a chair where his cloak laid, and she hurried over to it, only to be grabbed by one of the pirates and her arms wrenched behind her back, making her only covering puddle at her feet.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out, knowing it would only distract Robin as she watched the prince and pirate go back and forth as their swords sang.

The prince had been trained by the best swordsman Nottingham had to offer (although his true talent lay with a bow and a target), the pirate had to learn to fight and kill for his supper when he was young and living in the belly of the ship's steerage. But now, while Hook fought for ransom money, Robin fought for his life and, more importantly, his love.

Hook moved fast but Robin matched his every blow as he backed the pirate into a corner. The two swords came together, each man grunting as they fought to get the upper hand. Hook slammed the back end of his hook into Robin's face, making him cry out in pain and giving Hook a moment to shove the prince away from him

Robin regained his senses just as quickly, watching as Hook spun around to get out of the corner and for half a moment, his back was turned to the prince. Robin's hand froze as he eyed the exposed target, but he didn't swing.

His honor would not allow him to stab a man in the back...

For one brief moment, Robin had managed to get the upper hand of the villain. When Robin went right, Hook made a half step to the left before he realized what he had done, but it was too late. The blue eyed prince grabbed him by the arm and threw him down on all fours.

"That's the problem with you lot," Hook panted as Robin yanked his arm behind his back.

"What's that?" Robin spat, finally allowing himself to take a breath, turning his back on the crew that had showed up at his door.

"You think everyone fights with as much bloody honor as you do."

Before Robin could even blink, he felt the edge of a knife press into his back, just enough to let him know they wouldn't have the same hesitations of stabbing a man in the back as he had.

"Don't hurt him!" cried Emma, struggling in the arms of the man who held her. For the first time, Robin realized she was in the pirate's grasp.

"Let her go!" Robin roared as the man with the knife to his spine pinned his arms back, binding him with a length of rope. Hook smirked as he got off the ground, his eyes traveling over the frightened, blonde princess.

"Quite the wench you landed, your majesty." Another round of laughter from the men as Hook swaggered over to Emma, his eyes wandering over her exposed body. She backed up as far as she could from the man standing in front of her, ignoring what was poking into his back, wishing she had just stayed in the bed under the covers.

"You _are_ a beauty though," the captain practically purred as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, far more lusty and far less loving that Robin had done. Emma swallowed hard, but she would not flinch.

"Get your hands off her!" Robin snarled as they picked him up off the ground.

"Aye, I won't lay another hand on her. But my hook on the other hand…" Another round of laughter as the captain trailed the backside of his hook between her breasts, biting his bottom lip as he heard the princess whimper in terror.

"Leave her alone!"

The pirate who had grabbed her sneered over Emma's shoulder at the prince, showing him a mouthful of rotted brown teeth.

"Wot do you say we show this pompous little prince how a real man fucks a woman, Cap'n?" His hand come around and squeezed her breast, his dirty fingernails digging into her flesh. Emma's cry mixed with the prince's roar of outrage as he fought tooth and nail to escape his binds.

He leaned in close, inhaling the scent of her hair while the hand that had been groping her trailed down her stomach. Hook raised his brow at the man while Emma's sobs filled the room as he ran his fingers through the perfectly manicured pale blonde curls between her legs. "I ain't never fucked a princess before. Is it true a royals twat tastes like honey?"

Hook snickered at the crude comment as the deckhand dipped a finger inside her. "Alright, Lad, stop let her-."

A flash of steel whipped through the air with a sharp whistle and the next thing anyone knew the man who had been molesting the princess was on the floor gasping for air as hot red blood gushed over his fingers with a bejeweled dagger sticking out of his throat.

Hook as well as Robin and the rest of the man whipped towards the person who had thrown the knife.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Hook growled at a steely eyed Regina.

"What's wrong with YOU?" the brunette snapped back as she made her way over to the man writhing in pain and yanked her dagger from his neck. A burst of scarlet erupted violently from where the hole was and he clutched and clawed at his throat for a moment before he stilled.

Robin was far too concerned with the teary eyed blonde to recognize the would be familiar voice and face. "You were just gonna stand there and let this moron rape her?"

Of course he wouldn't have. Hook had been reaching for his own dagger when Regina had thrown hers through the air. But she didn't need to know that.

"What I allow my crew to do is none of your damn business, Wench!" Hook barked. "As much as you like to think you are, you are not the captain!"

Regina rounded on the black haired man. "No but maybe I should be considering I'm the one with a brain in my head!" She waited until she was sure every eye was on her before she continued. "You think we're gonna get any ransom if her pirate hating father turns out she's been forced on her back by every man on the ship with a bastard in her belly? He would have the entire Misthaven Navy setting fires to our sails and we all end up with lovely little ropes around our necks."

Hook glared at the deckhand but said nothing in rebuttal. Gods he hated when she was right… All he could argue was that it still hasn't been her right to make that decision.

Regina rolled her eyes, hating his stubbornness but instead of arguing further she just walked over to the more feminine looking chest and pulled out the first dress she saw, a light flow pale pink and white ensemble and tossed it to the blonde who was still in shock.

"Put that on," she commanded Emma who quickly did as she was told, grateful for the covering.

"You won't get away with this," the princess told her. The moment she was decent another crewmen grabbed her and held her arms behind her back, this time grabbing only her arms and leaving enough space so she wasn't pressed up against him. "My father will stop you."

Regina just smirked at the woman before she backhanded her as hard as she could, feeling a small sense of accomplishment when the blonde nearly fell to the floor.

"I'd like to see him try," Regina said with a smirk as the men's laughter surrounded her.

"Don't touch her," Robin warned.

That voice. That accent. No. It couldn't be…

Regina rounded on the prince, looking at him for the first time since she entered the room. Her heart felt like it was going to burst as her eyes took the blue eyed man in. No. It couldn't be.

This was the man she was going to run away with after one night of bliss? This was the man whose face she saw when someone she couldn't stand was inside her?

Regina had been with a Prince?

She couldn't let the rest of them know, least of all her captain. She couldn't let them know she had a history with the man they planned to hold for ransom.

She wasn't even sure if he remembered her. Judging by the hatred in his eyes she guessed not.

Regina forced a smirk to her lips, hoping it looked legitimate enough to fool the rest of the men and sauntered over to him, walking in such a way she knew every eye was glued to her hips but Robin never looked away from her face.

Then she saw it. That flash of clarity now that he had a moment to breathe.

"No…" Robin barely whispered loud enough for his words to be heard by even himself. "No it can't be…"

Regina stood in front of him, bravado pouring out of her every pore. Her eyes looked him over, the same way she had years before.

"Oh but it is," Regina cooed to her prince. Her brown eyes fell on those lips that had tasted every intimate part of her and she wondered if he still tasted the same after all those years.

Well, only one way to find out.

She grabbed hold of the back of his neck and crashed her lips against his, ignoring the cheering of the men. The hypocrisy that she was doing to him what she had just saved the princess from, thank god for her quick thinking regarding the king, not escaping her.

She ignored Emma telling her to stop and Robins muffled protest as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she tasted that old familiar taste of mint and a touch of whiskey. Regina finally pulled away and buried her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

Even out here by the sea he still smelled like forest.

"Get away from me," Robin growled at the pirate, all past memories now forgotten.

Regina merely smirked at her peasant turned prince as brown eyes found blue again. She licked his taste from her lips, wanting more of the man in front of her. She had gone three long years without his touch, without his tongue between her legs, without his long hard strokes inside her...

She turned towards the men holding him.

"When you bring him on the ship, take him to my chambers instead of the dungeon." She turned back to the disgusted prince. "After I've had my fun, he can join his bride in the brig."

Another round of whistles and jeers from the men and shouted protests from his bride.

He frowned at the brown haired deckhand but bit back a retort.

Hook wasn't jealous.

Sure she could be ordered on her back by every man on the ship but she was also free to fuck whomever she wished to fuck. Who was he to stop her?

Hook was in no way jealous.

Why would he care that some little pirate slut wanted some pompous princes cock inside her?

Hook definitely wasn't jealous.

And because he wasn't jealous, he definitely was not making plans on fucking Regina's brains out after she was done with the prince…

Definitely. Not. Jealous.

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

The pirates led the royals down the stairs in their cottage. The coppery scent of blood and the foul stench of the waste that dead men expelled filled their noses and it took everything the princess could do to keep from gagging.

Even Robin had trouble with the pile of corpses they were passing on the way down to the front door and he had fought in the ogres war.

He had been one of the very few of royal blood who had been in the fray instead of just directing his sergeants and lieutenants to do the fighting as his father had wanted him to do.

But Robin had won every archery tourney since he had been allowed to enter them on his tenth birthday and seeing as how the only way to bring down an ogre was an arrow or spear in it's eye, it wasn't the typical knight wielding the sword and mace that won the war.

It had been the fabled spearmen from the southern kingdom who had previously been laughed at and mocked by the rest of the country for training their soldiers in 'pointy sticks'. Spearmen and archers like Robin, whose aim was so true that with every arrow he shot, an ogre fell.

So Robin had not only joined the fighting but almost every battle he was on the front lines, his young bright eyed squire, the small but speedy son of a butcher, who dreamed of one day becoming a knight, fighting faithfully beside him and was tasked with the heavy burden of picking up dead man's arrows and keeping his masters quiver full.

That loyal squire now laid dead at the entryway of the cottage, sword still in hand and a hole in his stomach curtesy of some pirates cutlass.

The prince fell to his knees when he saw the young boy on the ground, flies already buzzing around his head, ignoring the commands for Robin to get back on his feet.

Emma closed her eyes as tears leaked down her face. She hadn't known the squire long but the time she had known him he had been a kind wide eyed boy full of hopes and dreams of own day serving the kingdom of Nottingham. He looked up to and adored Robin and her husband in turn had treated the boy like a son. It hurt the deepest part of her to see him laying face down in the dirt, the blood pooling around him had already started to darken and congeal.

He hadn't even reached his thirteenth birthday.

Robin gathered the boy in his arms, stroked his brown curly hair as he rocked him back and fourth as if he were a babe that needed comfort.

He had been small in life and looked even smaller in death.

The laughter that surrounded him and mocking sobs made Robin's very blood boil.

"He was a brave little lad, I'll give him that," a pirate with a sour looking face said followed by a snort of laughter. "Of course bravery don't mean shit when you got a sword in your belly."

The prince saw a flash of red as he scrambled up from where he was mourning, launching himself at the pirate who had made the comment but was quickly restrained.

"He was braver than any of you could ever hope to be!" Robin roared as he fought against the arms seizing him and the rope he was bound with. "He had more loyalty and honor than any of you will ever know!"

Through his rage he saw Regina standing amongst the other men. While she didn't laugh at the princes pain, she didn't show any comforting emotion either. Her face was hard like stone, neither caring or uncaring about the boy one of her shipmates has murdered.

"Well then here's hoping loyalty and honor can get you into heaven because it didn't give the boy a whole lot of luck down here," Hook replied, nudging at the corpse with his boot.

"Don't touch him!" the prince shouted over the laughter of the men. His voice wanted to crack and tears wanted to fall for the memory of the young boy but he forced himself to remain steadfast.

Hook raised a brow at the prince but didn't reply to the command other than to turn towards two of his lower deckhands.

"Bury the body, mark the grave," Hook ordered the two men. "Deep enough to warrant respect but don't take all bloody day." The captain turned his attention back to the surprised prince. "What was the lads name?"

Robin closed his eyes as the name of his faithful squire tumbled from his lips.

"Roland," the prince said. "His name was Roland. He was my squire."

"A strong name," the pirate captain replied, surprisingly without mocking. "It would have served him well as a knight."

Neither Robin nor Emma responded to Hooks shockingly kind words. The blonde did, however, wrench herself away from the man that held her and made her way over to her prince.

Unable to embrace him she just laid her head on his chest, her tears staining his silk shirt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so faintly that only the man mourning could hear her comforting words.

The man who had restrained her earlier grabbed hold of her again and without another word the band of pirates led the royals away from the cottage and from the men and boy who had died fighting to protect the two royals.

None of them said a word as they walked to the edge of the shore. Even with only the pale moon light and the torches to guide them Robin could see a gaggle of horses at the edge of the shore.

 _They dismounted so we wouldn't hear them riding up_ Robin suspected correctly. The pirates had moved swift and silent, hidden in the shadows. They had crept like death up to the cottage, silencing any man who could have raised the alarm.

None of the guards nor staff had any warning. It had been near supper time when the pirates ambushed them so the soldiers would have been more concerned about getting their bowl of venison stew and a chunk of brown bread to mop up the grease rather than looking out for danger while the staff would have been finishing up the small feast of roasted suckling pig basted with herbs and spices, candied walnuts, wild pears and mashed turnips that Emma and Robin would have shared as their first private meal as husband and wife.

It had been a massacre...

They cut the binds on Robins wrists, instead tying his hands in front of him so he might grasp the reigns. The men had started to do the same with the rope around Emma's wrist when Hook stopped them.

"You don't need to bother," said the one handed maurderer. His gaze fell on the suddenly nervous blonde, a lecherous look in his eye. "She'll be riding with me."

Robin charged at the pirate captain, only getting a few steps before Hooks cutlass was at his throat.

"You're not touching her!"

"Tell me, Locksley… Is her life worth your own?"

He didn't even blink.

"If the price for her safety and virtue is my death then I will gladly pay it."

Hook smirked at the bold words.

"You might be willing to pay that price." He pressed his sharp steel deeper into his skin. A trickle of blood ran down his throat. "But is she?"

"Don't hurt him!" cried Emma, struggling against her captors. "Please!"

The pirate grinned at the protest, stowing his sword in his leather scabbard. "Afraid I have to honor the lady's wishes. Looks like you won't be paying anything today." A deep mocking bow followed by the snickers of the men surrounding them. "Your majesty."

Robin was led back to some brown spotted horse and then assisted onto the back of the horse and handed him the reins.

He watched as Hook sat atop a large black gelding, watched as the men grabbed hold of his bride and placed her on top of the horse in front of the pirate captain.

"Don't worry, Love," Hook whispered loud enough for Robin to pick up the words meant to infuriate him. "I don't bite." He nibbled at her ear. "Much."

With a kick in the horses ribs they he was off. Regina rode over to the prince on a white mare that looked almost silver in the moonlight.

"You ride off, your pretty little blonde bride gets fucked by every cock on that ship," she told him. "So don't be stupid and play the hero."

Rather it was to warn him out of whatever fondness she had felt for the prince at one time or out of want for the ransom he was worth.

Robin strongly suspected the latter.

He suspected right.

As they rode into the night, led only by torch light Hook leaned in close to his captive.

"Every single man that sails under me would love to stick their half rotten prick in a princess," he muttered in her ear. "Even the wench has been known to lick the honey from between a woman's legs a time or two."

Emma closed her eyes against the onset of tears. She had barely been able to tell her husband she wanted him to make love to her on her wedding night and now this man was telling her that she was going to be raped by a hundred dirty foul pirates, all for the chance at a hefty ransom… She had already been groped and molested by one of those disgusting men. She could still feel his finger inside her and the way his blackened fingernails dig into her breast. That alone made her want to curl up in a ball and never set eyes on a man again.

Emma wanted to go home. She wanted her mother, she wanted her father, but most of all, perhaps surprisingly of all, the princess wanted Robin.

"Normally I wouldn't mind but your father being who he is, well, it's best to keep a pirate bastard out your belly and keep you from walking bowlegged. So to keep you safe," Hook continued. "I will claim you as mine and you will claim me as yours. No other man will be allowed to touch you. Of course that means I get to shove MY prick into you whenever I desire but it's a price I'm willing to pay."

Emma wasn't sure what made her snap. The smugness of which he talked of 'claiming' her, the fact that he had threatened her husband's life far too many times to count, the fact that a twelve year old boy that Robin cared for deeply was being lowered in a shallow grave with rocks on scratches to mark who laid there, perhaps all of it, perhaps none, perhaps more, but whatever it was, a fire came alive inside of her.

"Those are my choices then?" Emma whipped around to face the one handed captain. "Submit to being raped by one man or fight while being raped by a hundred?"

"One hundred and eight, actually. But yes, those are your options."

The princess steeled her expression. She made herself as tall as she could manage and leaned in close.

"Then I would rather die screaming than live in a cowards silence."

Hook laughed at the comment, throwing his head back and any semblance of confidence drain.

"What is it with you royal lot and making these big and bold proclaimations of death and honor and glory? One of these days you're gonna say the right thing to the wrong person and you're gonna find it rather difficult to say your pretty little words when you have a sword shoved down your throat. But if that's your choice I suppose I could just strip you down and tie you eagle spread when we get back to the ship. Oh don't worry, I'll give you a feather bed in one of finest cabins, it'll save the men some time, they won't have to keep them from having to keep going up and down the stairs to the brig everytime they want a good hard fuck. I am a generous captain after all."

Emma shut her eyes again, only this time she wasn't able to help the steady stream of tears that were coursing down her face while they continued to ride. The men laughed and told dirty jokes, sang crude songs, complained about the saddle sores, all the things men do when they're trying to pass the time on a long journey spent atop a mount.

At one point someone had gotten enough wine in them to ask Regina, (she was 'wench', Robin noticed. Always 'wench', they never called her by her name. Like she was some nameless object rather than a person) rather or not she really thought some 'virginous probably inbred prince with a little cock' could really make her slick between her legs.

The men laughed. She threw back that 'the thought alone already makes me far wetter than you ever did, Smithers'. The men laughed harder.

The pirate aptly named Smithers just yelled back 'wait until we get back to the ship, you'll see how wet I can make you.'

While the men laughed again, Robin glanced at his former lover. She wore a smile, like she too enjoyed the joke but it didn't quite reach her eyes. If someone took the time to really look at the dark haired beauty they would notice that her smile didn't appear happy at all...

The blackened night sky had turned into a dusky blue by the time the caravan stopped. Hook rounded on the prince, making a show of pulling out a dagger from his belt and it to Robin.

"In about ten minutes we're going to arrive at a dock. A dock that will be crowded with people who would gladly fight to rescue their prince and princess should they try to raise the alarm." Hook jabbed the point of his dagger into Emma's back making her wince. "So, either of you yell or scream or draw attention to yourselves, the lovely little princess of Misthaven gets a nice little knife hole in her back. You understand me? _Your Grace_?"

Robin glared at the one handed man. What he wouldn't do for his bow and even just a handful of arrows. The prince could hit the center of the bullseye at four hundred yards, nearly double what most men could hit period. He should have grabbed his bow. He should have grabbed his bow and his quiver, he would have destroyed his enemies in a matter of minutes. But his father's voice told him to grab his sword instead.

' _Swords do better in close combat,'_ the princes adoptive father King John of Nottingham, who had never once used either steel or arrow in battle, warned him.

The man who never would have even been king if it hadn't been for the untimely and rather sudden death of Robins biological father and the former Prince John's brother King Richard the Lionheart told Robin time and time again that ' _bows are for tourneys and ogres, no real place in real battle_.'

But still, Robin grabbed his sword instead of his bow and now, thanks to his stupid mistake, both he and Emma were held captive by a bunch of cutthroats who would sooner murder the prince and rape his princess all for a few chests of gold.

He nodded as a reply to Hooks question and without another word the caravan rode forward and sure enough they came across a dock that even in the early morning was still full of sailers and pirates, fishermen and merchants, wives and mothers sobbing their goodbyes or celebrating their return and salt water smelling whores for the men who have been at sea without a woman for far too long and were too impatient to get to the nearest brothel.

The pirates and royalty rode about halfway down the dock to one of the larger more regal looking ships and Hook presented it to the royals as if he was presenting a castle full of gold.

"Welcome, my esteemed honored guests." Snickering throughout the caravan. "To the Jolly Roger."

The captain ordered two of his men to take the gaggle of horses, save but two, that they had stolen and sell them to one of the horse merchants. There was no need for mounts on a ship afterall.

"We sail at daybreak," Hook informed the crew that had gathered around him as he dismounted, grabbing hold of Emma and pulling her down off the saddle with him. Robin got off his own horse, stumbling slightly but still remaining upright while the other pirates dismounted their horses as well.

"Lannis will ride to the Northern Kingdom and deliver our terms to Queen Snow and King David," said Hook.

A low grumble at the mention of every pirate in Misthavens enemy. Emma couldn't help the fleeting feeling of pride that came from the men who had captured her and Robin fearing and hating her father.

David would save her. Her and Robin both.

"Alton, you ride to Nottingham and give King John the same. Harley, you'll bring Locksley to the wenchs chambers if that's still her wish."

"It is," Regina said with a smirk towards the prince who simply glared back, a far cry from the looks he had shared when he was her lover and not her captive.

Hook pursed his lips but said nothing else on the matter

"And Barr, you take Princess Emma and…" The captain looked down at the blonde who was fighting a losing battle to hold back her sobs, expecting to hear him tell his deckhand to do what he had threatened on the road, to take her to a cabin where he would strip her and tie her to the bed for any man to use however he saw fit…

"Bring her to the brig," Hook instructed. He ignored the confused look on the blondes face. "Then give the key to me. ONLY to me."

There was a loud grumble of disappointment, all of them understanding the meaning behind the words their captain spoke. Even Robin looked relatively surprised at the turn of events. Emma just stared at the one handed man who met her gaze.

"Smee, meet me in my quarters," was his final word. Hook shared one last look with the blonde before he turned and headed onto the deck of his ship.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

Robin and Emma were brought onboard the grand ship and even though the two of them had grown up in a palace they still marveled at the size of it.

The heavy wooden masts reached up and up to the heavens with hundreds perhaps thousands of feet of rigging and coils of rope crisscrossing overhead while large black sails as dark as a starless night sky flapped and rustled in the early morning wind, eager to be unrolled and used to steer the great wooden beast towards its destination.

The strong smell of piss and saltwater and rum invaded the royals noses and the foul scent of the unwashed men surrounding them didn't help with the rolling in their stomach either. Both Robin and Emma crinkled their noses at the offensive stench as they were led across the creaking deck and down a set of rickety steps, knowing that it was only going to get worse as they were led below deck.

Robin leaned in close to Emma, knowing they planned to be separated soon and the prince wasn't sure when they would be reunited, if at all.

"Emma," whispered Robin as soft as present circumstances would allow. She knew better than to look towards her new husband as he spoke. "If you should find a chance to escape, take it. Don't wait for me. You take it, and you get. Out."

Emma's didn't argue, instead choosing to give him a curt nod, determined to remain as fearless as possible in front of their captors. The apparent steadfast nerves lasted as long as it took for them to go down a second set of wooden stairs to a lower deck and Robin was led away from the group while the princess was taken to another set of downward leading stairs.

"Robin." Her voice shook as she struggled against the strong hold they had on her. "Robin, don't- please don't leave me!"

"Where are you taking her?" he asked, the sounds of her cries paining him like glass shards piercing his heart. "Where are you taking her?!" he yelled louder.

Hook turned to the prince, a devilish sneer on his otherwise handsome face.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." Another round of snickering at the title. "I'll take good care of your bride."

Robin growled as he fought, yanking at his binds and the arms grabbing onto him as he was forced to watch the marauders lead her down a set of stairs and out of sight. "Emma!" he yelled as he was dragged away from the steps. "Emma! Let go of me! Emma!"

"Shut up!" one of his captors barked, any amusement that had been in his tone before now gone. Robin swallowed his protests and squared his shoulder as he was walked into one of the cabins.

It was rather large considering the average size of a deckhands quarters. Several oblong windows faced what would have been the open sea but now only held a view of dock workers with red velvet curtains pushed back to allow the sunlight in.

A deep cherry colored desk held only a few items, a quill and a bottle of ink, some loose parchment, and bottle of wine while a handsome ladderback chair with a red cushion on its seat sat in front of it. What appeared to be a hand carved wardrobe stood in the corner of the room beside a colored chest that was such a dark red it was almost black in a certain light.

But what was most curious was Robin noticed the room didn't have the same foul scent that had seeped into the rest of the ship, but instead smelled of exotic spices and apples. It was, in truth, fairly pleasant .

The bed was a four corner bed with a similar red color as the rest of the room with warm thick fur blankets, soft feather pillows, and sheets made from the softest silk that were almost comparable to the bedding that the prince was used to in his castle.

Two of the pirates pushed Robin forward towards the bed and ordered him to sit on the, surprisingly, soft mattress stuffed with feathers instead of straw like he had suspected. His hands were still bound in that harsh rope so there wasn't much he could do besides follow their commands.

Not to mention the bulk of the crew still had Emma god knows where. Who knows what would happen to the princess if Robin hurt one of their own?

"She want anything else done with him?" an older balding pirate with light gray hair on either side of his head, long grey sideburns and a well manicured goatee asked his companion, a younger good looking man with dark hair, green eyed and a square jaw that all the ladies seemed to swoon at.

The handsome pirate nodded before pushing Robin down on the bed.

"She wanted us to tie him to the bed," he answered much to Robins dismay.

The older man sighed, shuffling forward and grabbing hold of Robins arms and pulling them surprisingly gentle up over his head and rested them unceremoniously against the carved wooden headboard.

"If you let us go my father will pay you, as will my wife's family," Robin told the two as the good looking pirate as he got out another length of rope and bound his tied hands to the headboard. "Whatever ransom you're going to have to split between a hundred men, you'll only have to split between the two of you. Just let me and my wife go. I'll tell me father that you helped us escape and he'll reward you handsomely."

The two braggarts looked at one another before they turned back to the prince.

"King John will give us the ransom?" the young man asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Just the two of us?"

"Yes! He will, I know he will. King David and Queen Snow will as well. You just have to let me go and help me rescue my wife."

The handsome pirate pursed his lips for moment, rubbing the light colored scruff in his chin. He appeared to be considering the offer so the prince continued the list of prizes.

"You'll be made Lords of Nottingham," said Robin when neither one spoke. "My father will give you lands, castles, servants, noble women to share your bed… whatever you want. And who knows what rewards Emma's parents will bestow on you. You will be knighted, you will be encased in bronze above the shores of Misthaven for generations to come. You will be named heroes…"

The younger pirate glanced at his elderly companion before he turned back to the prince. A moment passed where Robin was SURE they would accept his offer but then he saw it- that icy coldness in the pirates eyes.

Before the prince knew what was happening the young pirate grabbed the dagger at her waist and held it at the princes throat, the limited light reflecting off the razor sharp metal like stars bouncing off a waters crisp surface.

"Fuck your father," the pirate told him. "Fuck your castles, and fuck you."

"Please," Robin gasped. Not for the sake of his own life but for the sake of his brides sanity. He pressed the blade closer to his skin. Several ruby colored droplets appeared on the knife. "Please..

"Think your bloody father would still be able to give us a noble woman to fuck and castles to shit in if his son gets returned to him in pieces? Maybe I start with your tongue so you stop making false promises…"

"Percival!"

The three men all turned towards the doorway and for the first time since this had all began, Robin was grateful beyond words to see the brown eyed pirate wench.

"Put away your blade," Regina commanded the man as she charged into her bedroom. Percival pursed his lips for a moment before he sheathed the dagger.

"He was trying to buy my honor," the pirate named Percival argued.

"Silly him for not realizing you have none."

Percival ignored the sniggering of the old man beside him. "I turned him down, you stupid wench! Out of loyalty for-!"

"Out of fear that King David would slit your throat the moment he set eyes on you and out of fear that if he hadn't, Hook would," she argued. "Now leave."

"You don't give me orders, Slut!" he yelled at the woman. "I could command you to get on all fours and then make you beg for more while I fuck your ass with this knife if I wanted to!"

Regina simply smiled at him and cocked her head to the side. "Shall I go tell the captain how you plan to fuck me? I think he'd be MOST interested to hear about it."

A sharp glare that would have frightened other men was thrown her way before he stormed out of the chambers without so much as a word uttered.

"What a moron," the older pirate grumbled. "He's gonna get himself killed with that temper of his."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," muttered Regina as the pounding footsteps faded.

Another snicker from the old man before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're alright with this lad?"

The first friendly smile Robin has seen from Regina all morning grew on her lips before she nodded. "I'm sure I can defend myself if he gets loose."

"Well if you can't, you just let me know, I'll come in and handle him."

Another soft smile that warmed her face. "Thank you, Henry."

Henry gave her a inclination of his head, one to Robin as well with the first respectful use of "your majesty," that he had heard from any of the pirates and headed out to do his duties, shutting the door behind him.

Regina said nothing to her prisoner. She went over and poured herself a cupful of wine, taking a long sip before filling it back up to the brim.

The tension was as thick as smoke in a bonfire as she slowly turned towards the prince.

"You lied to me," she told him as if he wasn't aware.

Robin swallowed his fear, shaking his head.

"You never asked if I was royalty."

It was a weak excuse. A lie by any other name but it was the best he could come up in present circumstances.

"Plus you robbed me. If anyone has a right to be upset it's me."

Regina chuckled softly as she took another drink of wine, licking a few fallen drops from her lips.

"That's right I did. I stole from you. I stole from you, and you lied to me. Guess we're even."

She turned back and sauntered to the chair beside her desk, grabbing it and positioning it so it was facing Robin. Regina leaned back in the chair, taking a long slow sip of wine, her eyes looking at him over the top of the glass. When she swallowed she licked the wine from her lips again.

"So…you ever think about our night together?"

Robin steeled his gaze as he looked at the pirate, enough malice in his words to almost make his answer believable. "No."

Another lie. The prince had often thought of the black haired woman with the warm eyes and stunning smile. Her memory kept him company many a night when he was alone in his chambers. The memory of her soft apple and spice flavored kisses, the unforgettable sight of her pert breasts bouncing as she rode him, the sweet sound of her whispering his name in a breathless sigh, the taste of the slick wetness between her cream colored thighs.

A slight smirk rose to her plump lips. "No?"

"Never," he emphasized.

Regina pursed her lips as she slowly spread her legs, running her hands over her thighs.

"Not even once?" she purred as her hands went to the laces on her crimson colored corset. With a quick tug at the red laces, the leather covering loosed and fell. Regina grabbed the top of it and pulled it up over her head, tossing it aside. Robin averted his eyes to her snickering as she grabbed hold of the simple white shirt beneath and pulled it off her.

"You're so shy, your majesty," she mocked before she stood from her spot and gathered her brown and red lace skirts in her hands and pulled them slowly down over her long legs. "Have you really changed so much in three years?"

He said nothing. Made no move to look over at her, kept his face as solid as stone while her boots clicked on the wooden planks that made up her floor as she made her way over to Robin.

She climbed atop of him, straddling his waist and leering down at the handsome royal. She placed her hands on his chest, grinding slowly against him.

"Don't touch me," he told her, his voice beginning to betray both his want for her and his fear.

"Such a different tone than last time." Regina moaned as she rocked her body against his, biting her lip as she felt his manhood stir beneath his trousers as the friction inevitably caused the reaction she wanted. She grabbed his face and turned it back to face her before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, groaning into the kiss, ignoring him struggling against his binds.

"Please," he muttered against her lips. "I'm married."

Regina say back up, reaching into his breaches and caressed him, laughing when he tried to pull away with nowhere to go.

"Stop," he begged her as she pulled out his cock, wrapping her hand around him and began to stroke him until he was hard, his own body betraying him. "Ple- please stop."

"I don't remember you asking me to stop last time. I remember you… _BEGGING_ me to fuck you as a matter of fact."

She positioned herself over him, sinking down just far enough to surround his smooth tip in her warm wetness and for a moment, just one short moment, she was back in that room at the inn by the docks that smelled like sweat and sex and ale with the man who had fallen for her in just a few short hours.

Robin, however, was only thinking of the blonde hair hazel eyed princess currently sitting in a cold wet cell at best simply sitting there wondering what happened to her husband and at worst was laying underneath some pirate reeking of rum while he squirted his rotten seed into her womb.

"Regina, stop!"

His cries were so desperate, so frantic it actually stilled her movements. Regina raised a brow before a snicker escaped her before she climbed off him and made her way across the room to the wardrobe where she retrieved a black silk robe.

"You're so pathetic," she laughed as she fashioned it around her waist. "You get a ring on your finger and all of a sudden you can't even handle the thought of another woman's cunt. Did Emma cut off your balls after you said your vows?"

Robin didn't trust himself to speak. He just laid there shivering from the briskness of the sea air.

Regina walked back over to him where she readjusted him and made him decent before she headed over to the desk where her wine was still waiting for her. She swallowed the remainder of the sweet drink before she headed out of the room only to return moments later with two of her fellow deckhands.

"You can take him to the brig," she instructed the pirates. "I'm done with him."

One of the men, a sour faced older man who features appeared to have been carved out of wood snickered at the bound prince.

"Your Prince didn't even last fifteen minutes!" he sneered as he cut the bindings. "All that build up for nothing!"

"How do you know he didn't do what I needed in those fifteen minutes?" Regina challenged with raised brow.

"I'm tellin' ya, mate," a younger pirate no more than thirty with a patch over his left eye and a wooden peg for a leg, said as they hoisted him up out of the bed. "These royals, they're trained better than most whores are on how to please their lover."

"You're full of it," the grizzled man grumbled. "Everyone know royalty ain't allowed to even be touched 'till their wedding night."

"No but they can watch. They watch them exotic Agrabah whores to learn how to make their bride or groom happy."

Regina just laughed at her crewmates bantor, trying to imagine the timid Robin watching a couple of paid lovers and taking notes on how to best please a woman.

Unless something major had happened within the last three years, she was sure he still knew exactly what to do to make a woman sopping wet; without having to watch beforehand.

She called on the men to wait a moment before she went over and kissed him, running her tongue against his tightly closed lips. Regina pulled away and brought her lips to his ear, whispering just low enough so the other men couldn't hear. Robin shuddered slightly at the hot sweet smelling breath on his ear.

"By the time you leave this ship, you're going to fuck me as willingly as you once did. You… are going to BEG me for my cunt, Robin."

With a bite to his earlobe for good measure, Regina stepped away and finally allowed him to be led away.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people

 **!A/N! There will be sexual assault and rape of female and male characters in this fic. I'm sorry for not putting up warnings before but from now on I'll put warnings up before each chapter if it contains rape or sexual assault.**

"Robin!"

Emma ran to her prince as the pirates threw him to the cold hard stone ground, making him slam his head against one of the bars with a loud, painful groan.

They had placed her in a dimly lit cell, empty but for a stained mattress stuffed with damp straw that had a musty odor to it and a rusted metal pail set in the corner for obvious purposes.

Unyielding iron bars surrounded them on two sides, in the front and on the right side separating them from another albeit empty cell. There was dark colored damp wooden planks behind and to the left of them and the cell itself was just under six foot and Emma had to duck down to get through the door while poor Robin wouldn't be able to stand on his tiptoes less he hit his head on the hard wooden ceiling.

"Robin!" she cried again, falling to her knees beside him. He took her hand as she assisted him in getting him to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, M'lady," the prince assured her, clutching Emma's arm while she studied him in his feet. The moment his wits came back to him he turned to the two men who had brought him from Regina's chambers to this cell.

The one eyed young pirate who was hanging back impatiently while the older grizzled man was leaning against the doorway and leering at the blonde hidden behind Robin.

"The cap'n told us not to linger," the young maurdorer reminded his older counterpart. "He told us to just lock him up and leave."

"Hook can sod off. I want a little time with the princess."

Robin pushed Emma behind him, hardening his gaze as best as he could.

"You stay away from her."

His voice was nothing less than a well honed snarling command, perfected after years of having the same thrown at him by his pseudo-father and watching the former Prince John speak sharply at their servants.

Unfortunately, watching a king shout at his maids for not emptying his chamber pot as quickly as he would have liked couldn't hope to prepare the prince for the likes of these men, many of whom had killed more men by the time they were in their teens than most men would murder in a lifetime.

The older pirate stalked forward showcasing a mouthful of rotting brown teeth. "And what are you gonna do about it? You ain't got no power down here, _your majesty."_

"Hook told us not to touch her!" his companion told him, looking as if his boots were on fire the way he shifted back and forth on them, debating between going after his crewmate in the cell and hanging back as to not upset him. "He said-!"

"Ay I know what he bloody said! And he can piss off right along with you!"

"I can what?"

The two prisoners and two deckhands whipped around toward the black leather clad captain smiling at his crew member and standing rather casually on the bottom step, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Perhaps it was my hearing but I could have sworn you told me I could 'piss off' for giving you an order? An order that by the looks of it you're choosing not to follow."

Any menace he held for his companion or lust he had for the Princess was rapidly replaced with a sheer look of terror. His whole body trembled as Hook walked slowly over to the cell that housed the royals as if each step had deadly intentions behind it.

The pirate stammered out an apology his honey brown eyes wide in terror as Hook unsheathed his curved cutlass and held it to his throat.

"Did you not hear the order I gave to you all?"

Hook stared down the cowardly man in front of him. "The rest of the crew managed to hear it." The pirate captain put the tip of his sword in the deckhands ear who whispered as a bead of blood flowed from the inside of his ear. "Perhaps you need your ears cleaned out, Wiggins, it might help you hear better." He pressed the tip of his sword further into his ear. "Do you need them cleaned?"

"N- no, Captain," the man named Wiggins gasped as hot blood streaked down his unshaven cheek. "I- I'm sorry, I-!"

"You disobeyed me!" Hook interrupted with a fierce look and an even fiercer bite with his words. "I told you not to touch the bloody princess!"

"I know you did, I-!"

"If you know then why are you still bloody arguing with me?!"

"I'm not I'm sorry!"

He narrowed his blue eyes at his crewman before he leaned in close, his handsome face so close to him the deckhand felt his captains breath on him. "No one. Touches. The princess. You understand me?"

Wiggins nodded, swallowing hard and letting out a sharp breath of relief as Hook slowly took his cutlass away from his ear.

"You won't forget?" the black hair man asked far calmer than a moment ago, being answered with a frantic shake of his head.

"Of course not, Captain! I won't touch her, not now, not ever!"

For half a moment the group that was watching thought that this might be the end of it. Hook had made his point about leaving Emma alone, he had frightened Wiggins into almost soiling himself… there was no reason to continue threatening him.

"Good. Here's something to help you remember."

It happened in a flash of red and a scream of pain as Hooks cutlass sliced through the air followed by a sickening wet ' _slap_ ' as Wiggins ear fell from his head onto the floor. Emma buried her face in Robins back to muffle her own screams of terror, clutching him so hard that her nails left marks in his arm while Robin looked on in disgust and horror.

Hook bent down and grabbed hold of the bloody flesh, speaking into it as if it still had the power of hearing. "You disobey me again I take the other ear." He turned towards the terrified deckhand that had made the smart decision to listen to his captain and tossed the ear to the man who easily caught the grotesque object. "Bring him back to his chambers and nail that to the outside of his door as a warning to the others. Make sure you tell the men why that happened to him."

The younger pirate took a moment to compose himself lest his voice shake in front of the fearsome blue eyed man.

"Yes, Captain. Right away."

"Good."

Hook kicked the man sobbing while he held his hands over the bloody hole in his head and told the younger man to get him out of his sight.

After the grizzled now earless Pirate was out of his sight Hook turned his attention to the two royals who was looking at him as if the Devil himself was in the room with them.

"You're welcome," said Hook as he finally shut the door to the cell and locking it with the disheartening sound of metallic clicks to accompany him.

"You… you cut off your own deckhands ear," said Robin in sickening awe.

"To save your wench from Wiggins stubby little cock. You should be thanking me, Locksley. Of course she might be disappointed I stopped it, what with her husband being little more than the width of a pen, she might have liked fucking another man."

Robin glared at the captain but after seeing his unflinching brutality firsthand he decided not to argue less Hook actually did carve him up so he was actually the size that Hook envisioned him to be.

Double checking the door to make sure it was locked, Hook turned on the heel of his boot and walked off, only stopping when Emma called out two words the Captain hadn't heard in years, not without threatening beforehand.

"Thank you."

Hook paused only for a moment on the wooden stairs leading up to the deck but said nothing nor turned around to face the blonde before he left the newlywed couple alone in their cell.

The second they heard the putter door latch behind the captain, Robin whipped around and took Emma in his arms, allowing her to sob into his shoulder while she clutched at his shirt.

"You're alright," he whispered softly to her as he held her. "You're alright. We're going to get out of here, Emma."

"What if we don't?"

"We will. Even if we can't find a way out ourselves, your father will have every ship in his kingdom surrounding this vessel an hour after he receives word of what happened to us. He will not leave you to rot in the underbelly of a pirate ship. And Emma…" The prince waited until she had turned her gaze towards him and when he finally had her attention he cupped her face in his hand, peering deep into her green eyes. "I will not let anyone hurt you. I would gladly give my life before I let one of them touch you again and I promise… that I will get you out of here, rather I have to slay a hundred pirates or die in the attempt."

Accepting the well spoken proclamation, Emma laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes as the lullaby that his beating heart was playing her lulled her into the first moment of calm sereneness she's had since her husband opened the door to find their dead footman.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper, as if one of their captors was hiding in the shadows and just waiting to mock her for that.

Robin kissed her on top of her head, bringing her closer to him and voicing his own truth. "Me too."

—

"Wench."

Regina closed her eyes, halting her duties of replacing the old frayed rigging as she turned to look up at Hook.

"Yes, Captain?" asked Regina, appearing to struggle beneath the weight of the thick heavy waterlogged coiled ropes, more to let Hook knew he should probably hurry the conversation along and let her get back to work than an actual issue if not being able to carry it.

Hook leaned against the side of the ship, cocking his head to the side as he gazed down at her. "Heard your little rendezvous with the prince didn't last that long. Was he as pathetic in bed as I thought he going to be?"

"Who's to say he didn't give me exactly what I needed in that time?" She stood up from the deck with a dangerous smirk. Regina knew she was playing with fire but at the same time she couldn't have cared less; afterall, he wasn't about to physically mutilate her, he wasn't about to kill her or throw her overboard… he may hit her, sure but almost an entire life spent on the seas had unfortunately accustomed her to a sharp hand across her face. "Not all men take all day to get a woman off, _Captain_."

"You enjoy angering me don't you, Wench?"

"One of my favorite past times."

"Well then." He took an intimidating step towards her but she stood her ground. She didn't flinch when he leaned in towards her, not when he hooked his hook in her corset and pulled her towards him. His lip curled slightly like he was a snarling dog. "You can come to my quarters tonight and 'anger me'."

Regina rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the rusted pully system on the rigging.

"This is gonna take me the better part of two days, I don't have time for that. We don't need the ropes fraying and breaking when we have the entire Misthaven Navy after us."

"You had time for the prince."

"You said it yourself." Regina groaned as she yanked the metal piece off the heavy braided rope. "My little rendezvous didn't last that long."

Hook snarched the rigging from her hand. "Wiggins can tend to this he's on punishment anyway. You have other matters to attend to tonight."

"Captain-."

Regina's words were cut off when he kissed her, groaning as he dipped his rum flavored tongue into her mouth. He leaned in, deeply inhaling the perfume smelling of spices and apples she had dabbed on her skin.

The brown eyed deckhand hated how she felt a stirring between her legs when the kissed the purse point behind her ear, hated how her hands clenched when his as his good hand pawed at her ass while the smooth side of his hook pulled her in closer, hated how she felt these things for what more or less her captor no matter if she was free to abandon the ship and start her life anew.

"You have other matters to attend to tonight, Wench," he repeated, getting a nod of confirmation instead of a protest. With a kiss to hold her over until later that night, Hook walked away from Regina and headed over to one of his crewmen who was scrubbing the deck with a horse-hair brush.

"Later on tonight bring the prince up to my quarters, wait two minutes until the wench comes to me."

"Aye, Captain."

Hook pulled his cutlass out of its scabbard just enough to let him see its steel. "And don't touch the princess," he warned.

The deckhand nodded, eyeing the sharp blade with a weary eye. Satisfied that this one at least of them would listen to his warning about leaving Emma alone, Hook turned and went back into his quarters to prepare himself for tonight…

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people

"She's fine, David."

David turned from the view of his kingdom in the early morning light back towards his wife of thirty years.

The queen's once ebony black hair was slicked with grey. What was once a smooth childish face had wrinkles tugging at the corners of her hazel eyes and crisscrossed the rest of her pale skin.

But to the king, whose own once brown hair was now a dark shade of grey and whose hearing had began to fail him, the queen was still as overwhelmingly stunning as the day David met her.

Snow sat in her chair, enjoying what was supposed to be their first small intimate meal together after a week of hosting foreign dignitaries, honored guests, Emporers, Empresses, Sultans, Sultanas, Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, Lords, Ladies, their knights, their staff...

Anyone who was anyone in the land of Misthaven and the surrounding realms had come to witness the marriage of the fair Princess of Misthaven Emma Swan and the honorable Prince of Nottingham Robin Locksley while the noble Queen Snow and fearless King David had done so much smiling and bowing at their guests this last week that their jaws had cramped and their backs screamed in protest everytine they did anything as simple as stand up.

But this beautiful summer morning was the first time in what felt like ten lifetimes that the Queen and King were eating alone in their private dining room, at a reasonable hour, with a simple breakfast of eggs fried in bacon fat and a single slice of brown bread with honey and butter spread over top it instead of the at times too rich and too decodendent meals they had feasted on this past week.

Which is what made David's inability to sit still all the more infuriating to both elder Swans.

Snow was wiping up the last of the eggs creamy yellow yolk with a chunk of bread, staring at her husband with a particularly nettled expression.

"This is our first breakfast together without having to pour over wedding plans or eat with some queen or king of some kingdom we've never heard of and you're spending it staring out the window and taking in a view you've seen a thousand times." She chewed her bite of egg soaked bread deliberately slow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you prefer the scenery to my company."

"I'm sorry, Snow," said David before making his way back to his spot at the table intimately decorated with Swans carved into light colored wood that he now traced with his finger. "I'm just worried about Emma. This is the first time she's ever been away from home."

When he took his seat beside his wife he found that he wasn't in a mood for food at the moment so he settled on taking a sip of the pleasantly sour wine in front of him that expertly complimented the sweetened bread the kitchen had served.

Snow frowned before she reached over and grabbed hold of her husband's hand.

"I get it. I do," she assured him when he looked at her with a rather skeptical look. "She's my little girl too. But Robin is a good man. An honorable, loyal decent one that we approved to be her prince. He won't hurt her."

"It's not Robin I'm worried about," David admitted. "It's a scary world out there for a princess who spent her entire life behind palace walls surrounded by knights and guards."

"She's going to be surrounded by guards and knights and palace walls on her honeymoon too," Snow reminded him. "Then she's going to go live in Nottingham with Robin and their walls are just as strong as ours."

The Queen gave a light squeeze to his hand, drawing his first smile of the day which had a mirroring effect on Snow.

"Emma is going to be fine," said Snow with a finality in her voice that signaled the end of their rather unpleasant breakfast conversation.

Before David could agree with her assessment of the situation however, the heavy oaken doors slammed open and one of their out of breath wide eyed footmen raced in, demanding their attention in Throne Room right that moment. When Snow asked what on earth was this urgent that not only was their breakfast interrupted but made the footman looked liked he had just ran a marathon, the three words he answered her with just about sent both royals into hysterics.

"Emma's been kidnapped."

David and Snow sprinted as fast as their aged bodies would allow, a million thoughts whirling in their mind all crashing and colliding into one another and their brains screaming all of them at once making it impossible to settle on any clear thought.

When they entered the throne room they were met with ten of their finest guards all with sharpened swords pointed directly at a man with scraggly brown hair half pulled into a low ponytail with a self-satisfied grin on his unshaven face.

The reeking smell of sand and salt water, the long leather waistcoat, the three cornered moth eaten hat, the sun bleached boots, the oversized belt complete with stolen golden buckle while he looked around as if he owned the very tiles he stood upon no matter who they belonged to… The moment David saw the man standing in his throne room he knew exactly what this losthesome degenerate was but most importantly he knew precisely who had kidnapped Emma.

Pirates.

"Where's my daughter?!" David shouted as he stormed through the guards and up to the man they surrounded who had fortunately already taken away his dagger and cutlass. He grabbed him by the collar of the jacket and twisted him around so sharply they both nearly fell. "Tell me!"

An infuriating sneer that made David's temper rise to unprecedented levels materialized on his scarred face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellowed piece of parchment, holding it up to the king who snatched it from his hand.

"What is it?" Snow demanded as David's eyes raced over the paper watching his anger melt into disbelief the more he read, her voice trembling so bad that she doubted it would ever be steady again. "Where's Emma, why did they take her?"

"She and Robin have been taken captive by… by Captain Hook," David informed the Queen.

Snow clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide with horror. While she wasn't as well versed as her husband in regards to the different maurderers on the sea, she knew of the great and terrible Captain Hook as well as she knew her own name.

Hook was a fearsome dangerous violent pirate captain who led an equally murderous crew that somehow always managed to evade her husband's navy ships. Whenever they pulled into port there was always rampant reports of rape and murder and theft on the shore towns where they docked and whenever a ship would be unfortunate enough to run into the Jolly Roger on the open waters, the sailors that weren't lucky enough to be slaughtered by dagger or cutlass were burnt alive on their ship once their treasures had been stolen from them.

"They want one million in gold, five million in silver, and ten million in bronze," David continued, glaring at the smug bastard who had taken his daughter.

"Now if it were up to me, your highness." The pirate sneered as if the title was a joke. "Your little Princess is easily worth ten times that… When we pulled her out the bed with her prince I got an eyeful, one of my mates got a nice handful… I mean really each tit is worth at least fifteen million gold."

"Someone gag him!" David shouted over the pirates laugh and his wife's cry of disgust. There was a frantic scramble from each of the guards to be the first to obey their king's command. When a handkerchief has been tied tightly around his mouth, David turned towards Snow who was in far too emotional a state to think clearly.

"We have to get her back!" cried Snow, clinging to the front of David's shirt as if desperation was enough to have their daughter magically appear back in their embrace. "We have to, David! I'll pay it, I'll pay it all, I just want my daughter back!"

David wrapped his arms around his wife, whispering to her that they were going to get their little girl back no matter what it took. He decided against reminding her right they moment that even they didn't have an unlimited amount of money and a ransom of this nature was far too much than even they could afford to pay off right this second.

The king turned back to the pirate, watching as he was forced to his feet. "Find out where he's docked," David commanded his staff. "Then when you have the information, throw him in the dungeon. He's going to spend the rest of his life as our guest."

Instead of fear shining in the pirates eyes like David had hoped they instead just sparkled with an infuriatingly smug glint. He nodded at the letter in David's hand and the king continued reading the letter that he had stopped halfway through.

"What? What does it say?" Snow demanded when he saw David steel his eyes, handing her the ransom note so that she might read it herself.

"If he isn't back to the ship by noon today and if he's injured, they're… they're going to kill Emma."

The cry that Snow let out shattered David's heart into a thousand broken shards. She fell to the ground, only being caught at the last moment by David who was fighting back his own tears of rage and grief and terror.

He wanted his daughter back. He wanted his little girl back, he wanted her safe in his arms again. Like when she was a baby or even when they danced together at her wedding that seemed like an entire lifetime ago.

She had been so breathtakingly beautiful. Her dress was the same one Snow wore on her own wedding day, her hair was pinned up with a few blonde pieces strategically falling in her face, her makeup was soft and simple, and she looked every bit the princess she was born to be. The nerves were as plain as day in her face, looking far more anxious than any bride had a right to be on her wedding day. She gripped David's arm painfully tight the whole long walk down the aisle, her eyes locked on the prince dressed handsomely in shades of brown and dark green at the end of the church that she was meeting for the first time.

"If he hurts you," David whispered to the blonde on his arm as they approached the altar. "I promise I'll save you. You won't have to be stuck with him."

Instead of answering Emma just nodded but, even though she still appeared nervous, a flash of relief flashed across her features.

Robin approached the father/daughter duo, his own anxieties and hesitations about this marriage as evident as it was on Emma's.

"M'lady," he greeted his bride with a humble bow. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Emma had muttered, turning to her father who took a deep breath and stuck out his hand to his soon to be son-in-law.

Robin grasped it, his hand far rougher and far more calloused than David had ever imagined caused not by the hilt of a sword like David's had been marked by but the curve of a bow.

"I'll take care of her, Your Majesty," Robin promised the king who just gave the prince a nod of respect before he kissed Emma on the cheek and went over and sat beside Snow, watching Robin's face carefully the entire time. He watched for a glint of smugness that he was marrying the princess of Misthaven but saw nothing but frayed nerves and worried smiles.

Then, when the priest read the vows to Emma, about to bind her in a promise to 'love, honor and obey' Robin, what the blue eyed prince did next cemented David's feelings about the young royal.

"No," Robin told the priest with a shake of his head before Emma could reply with the traditional 'I do'. He waited until the confused and excited murmurs in the audience to die down before he continued. "I don't want her to vow to obey me. M'lady is to be my partner and my equal, not my slave. Take the obey part out, Father."

After that David noticed that for the first time since he and Snow told their daughter that she was getting married to the Prince of Nottingham, Emma was finally smiling.

David grabbed the pirate by the vest and twisted him around, nearly impaling him on one of the swords the guards still held aloft.

"Ah ah ah, remember the note," the pirate reminded him with a shit eating grin when David yanked the gag off. "No injuries allowed I'm afraid, Your Majesty. Otherwise your little princess, well… if you wanna take a chance that my Captain is bluffing you're more than welcome."

David's hand twitched, aching to grab the dagger he carried but when he remembered the black inky words written in messy cursive, the one threatening his daughter's life, he stayed his own hand instead choosing to push the pirate away from him.

"How will we get in contact with Hook?" asked Snow. "How will we get the money to him and how will we get Emma back?"

"Don't fret about the details at the moment, we'll be in touch. Oh and one last thing… I see anyone following me; I'll kill them and I'll be sure to tell my captain about it."

The pirate reached out and slapped David painfully hard in the shoulder and finished the interaction by giving him a low, taunting bow before he left the castle with a strut that looked more comical than anything else, taking care to reach out and slap Snow on the ass as he passed.

The moment the doors shut behind the maurderer David took Snow in his arms, stroking her grey hair as he finally allowed his tears to fall from his pond green eyes, telling his weeping queen over and over that he was going to get Emma back, that she would be safe, that Robin wouldn't allow harm to come to their daughter.

For the first time in almost thirty years of marriage, David wasn't sure he was telling his Queen the truth.

…

Guy of Gisborne really, truly, in his heart of hearts, did not want interrupt the King. The former Prince John was quick to anger more so than any other man Guy knew and when King John became angry someone was apt to lose a hand, a foot, an eye, even a head if the offense was great enough.

But, when Guy was given the message that his cousins bloody son had gone and gotten himself and his new bride kidnapped, the greasy haired lord figured he'd wanna be disturbed for this.

Knowing that either way he was going to receive a rather though lashing, metaphorically and otherwise, Guy didn't even bother to knock and instead merely walked into the kings chambers.

It was late enough in the day that the sun would have been shining brightly through the curtains had they been drawn back but the heavy black pieces of fabrics were closed tightly to keep out the morning rays and there were only mostly melted candles to light the room.

Even though he should have been up and already starting his day hours ago John was still in the feather down bed, covered only by a thick black quilt. His clothes as well as the dress and under things that belonged to the poor woman he was on top was scattered on the stone floor beside the four poster bed.

John turned slowly, narrowing his dark blue eyes that all of the Locksley men seemed to inherit at the man who had interrupted his much wanted and desired escapades.

Desired by the king in any case judging by the relieved sigh the woman he had ordered to his bed underneath him let out.

"Cousin, I trust you justify your intrusion with news of profound value," John purred.

An unsuspecting man might not have caught the venom beneath the tone but Guy knew him well enough not to believe the honey masking his bitter taste.

"I'm so so sorry, Your Grace, but the news I bring you is urgent and requires your attention right away."

John sighed as he sat up in the bed, motioning to the man standing in his doorway.

"Well get on with it. What was so urgent it couldn't have waited until I was done here?"

"There's a man here, a pirate," said Guy. "He's from the Jolly Roger, he says that he Captain Hook and his crew have kidnapped Robin and the princess Emma."

John raised a brow at the announcement, reaching over and taking a sip of wine from the glass that was beside his bed.

"And we know he's- who told you to cover up?" John demanded the woman who had dared to pull the blankets up over her bare breasts. She swallowed hard, letting the quilt fall back to the bed, forcing her hands to stay by her side when Guy's eyes fell on them.

John turned back to his cousin, continuing on the conversation as if the inconvenience of some peasant woman he had ordered to his bed hadn't insisted on modesty. "How do we know this pirate is telling the truth? He could just be trying to extort money from me."

"He knew the location of the honeymoon cottage that the Swans allowed them to use. I believe it's legitimate, Your Grace."

John sighed as he threw the quilt off him, not caring rather or not Guy had a chance to avert his eyes before grabbing a black fur robe from the foot of the bed.

"You leave, I'll let my whole guard have a time with you then I'll feed whatever's left of you to the hounds," John warned the woman on his bed who swallowed her fear and any witty retort she was screaming in her head at the king, instead insisting that she understood what was at stake if she tried to leave and promised she wouldn't.

John followed Guy to the throne room, a grand room with a black marble chair atop a set of stairs while a shield twice as tall as the king with a forest green lion on a field of brown hung behind the throne, the sigil of the House of Locksley.

God, John hated that infuriating lion. He had grown up with it plastered everywhere he looked. His older brother had been known as 'Richard the Lionheart' thanks to his bravery and steadfastness and Richards equally nauseating son had earned the title of Robin- the righteous lion- Locksley, no matter how much of his righteousness and honor John had tried to squish out of Robin growing up.

The peasants, meanwhile, decided John wasn't even worthy to be called a monicor with lion in it. Instead John was simply called 'the phony king of Nottingham', all because when Richard has died, instead of the throne passing to the ten year old Robin as it should have, John had claimed the throne for himself after threatening to burn as many men, women and children as it took for them to accept John as their king and Robin, not wanting the deaths of innocent people on his conscious, agreed to relinquish the throne to his uncle.

John would have merely killed his nephew the same as he did his brother but there were already whispered rumors that the new king had something to do with Richards death and he knew if Robin were to be befall an untimely death John would be burned at the stake.

So he took him in as his own and, in order to keep the lower class from going after him and to keep a growing Robin from murdering him in his sleep less he finally grew tired of his subjects being treated like dirt one day, John promised that as soon as Robin was married he would give the throne back to him so long as John didn't have any heirs of his own.

Twenty years later the threat of homelessness and an entirely bankrupt kingdom had forced John to finally pursue a marriage for the hero of the Ogre Wars.

The fact that John managed to land the most eligible woman in all of Misthaven with parents who were as gullible as they were rich and believed John's lie that it was Robin who had squandered all of their kingdoms treasures in acts of charity was a stroke of pure blind luck.

In the Throne Room stood a man wearing a deep red button down vest and a pair of tight black leather pants while a black patch covered up a missing left eye.

A smug grin, which was rather difficult to pull off due to the several missing teeth, was plastered on an otherwise attractive face.

"Your Grace," the pirate greeted the king with a sneer. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Wish I could say the same," John said as he walked past him so the king could sit in his rightful throne. "Unfortunately dirty one eyed pirates are further down on my list of people I'm interested in meeting than a whore whose legs are stuck together." John sat in his throne, leaning back against the cool smooth marble, crossing his leg over the other. "And even further down that are men who kidnap my brothers son. So tell me, Pirate, why should I allow you to continue occupying my precious and highly sought after time instead of just killing you?"

"You kill me or injure me Hook kills your son and the princess Swan," the Pirate warned, handing the paper to Guy who was far closer then the king.

Guy read the letter over while John surprised the pirate with a smug look of his own. "I'm supposed to believe that your captain will kill or injure his chance at whatever ransom you're asking to avenge you ? No, I think not. Lord Gisborne, do me a courtesy and cut his other eye out. I would do it myself but it appears that I don't have my dagger on me."

"Wait!" the pirate yelled as Guy grabbed hold of him, freeing his own curved dragon bone dagger from its sheath. "No, no please, Sire! Mercy! Mercy, please!"

"Wait a moment, Gisborne, stay your blade," John told his cousin over the pirates scream as Guy touched the very tip of his knife to the messengers one good eye. He waited until the pirate had fallen to his knees, crying out his endless thanks for the king's fair justice before he continued. "I wish to speak to this man alone. After all my darling baby boy has been kidnapped; I might cry while discussing it and what sort of inspiring sight for the people world I be then?"

Guy snickered at the idea that this king in front of him could ever be an inspiring sight for anyone but nevertheless he bowed gracefully, told the king he would be just outside his doors and left the two men alone.

When the doors closed behind Guy, John descended down the steps to where the pirate was on his hands and knees trying to recover from the scare. He picked up the ransom note, reading it over and cocking a brow at the demands.

"One million in gold, five million in silver, and ten million in bronze or else he'll murder them… that's quite a bit of money for a small breasted princess and an annoying honorable prince."

John glanced down at the pirate who had finally recovered from his most recent excursion and managed to find his feet.

"Aye, Your Majesty. And Captain Hook is not one to make idle threats. If he doesn't get his ransom-."

"Yes yes I know, he's going to murder Robin and all of Nottingham will mourn for a month and they'll pray for his soul every mass for a year. I should be so lucky…" he muttered, rubbing his temples but then he froze mid-rub.

John's eyes went wide at his own words. The gears in his mind were whirling and twisting and grinding and for the first time in a very long time, a light airy joyfulness seemed to lift the king straight off the ground.

His lips curled up as he read over the ransom note once more.

"If you do not comply with these monetary demands in the time specified," the note read, "the Prince of Nottingham, Robin of House Locksley, the first of his name and Princess of Misthaven, Emma of House Locksley formerly of House Swan, the first of her name will cease to live by Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones own actions either by the sword or the noose."

Compared to other kingdoms with the exception of Agrabah, Nottingham had the least to worry about pirates considering their kingdom was so far inland the only water than ran through it were rivers, lakes and streams. But even they knew the reputation of the great and terrible Captain Hook. He was a violent despicable terror of the Misthaven seas, a drunken little lecher, a murderer, a danger to women's virtues and men's lives wherever he went...

But one thing Hook wasn't, was unintelligent, at least in matters of piracy and such. John knew he would not kill Robin. Torture him, sure, especially if was meant to force John's hand into paying the ransom.

But Misthaven, and certainly Nottingham, wouldn't know that. They would think Hook murdered their Prince just out of evil intentions. Hook was a villain, Robin was a hero, and an honorable righteous one at that. That was what villains did after all; hurt the heroes.

So, if Hook WERE to murder Robin, after John paid the ransom and prayed for his dead brothers son safe return of course, simply out of spite… Well John could hardly be blamed for the captains actions now could he?

John would have skipped over to his throne to retrieve a piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle, quickly scribbling a note, sealing it with a wax crowned lion.

"Give that to your captain," John told the messenger handing him the letter with a certain giddiness he hadn't felt since he poured that poison in his brothers wine. "Let NO ONE get their hands on that, you understand me?"

The pirate nodded, stowing the message safely in his satchel.

We'll be in touch with details as to how you can get the money to us and how we'll return Robin to you IF you pay…"

John just smiled, gave his unknowing guardian angel a polite nod and wished the now befuddled pirate a safe journey back to the ship.

Please Review!


	7. Chaoter 7

I own no one but my own people

"Hook, I didn't expect to see you back in port so soon."

The black haired pirate gifted the tall blonde woman a smug grin. "You know I couldn't stay away from you for long, Mal."

Mallory Dragoon was living breathing sex packed into a leather clad 5'9 blonde hair and blue eyed woman.

She wore tight constricting corsets that just barely came up above her nipples and long layered skirt that could come off in a quick pull of hers, or her partners, hands and leather boots that added an extra nine inches to her already impressive height.

And she was every pirate who walked into her bar/whore house; 'The Dragon's Lair' ultimate fantasy, present company much included.

But being the owner of a dock side brothel frequented by seedy pirates and other disreputable patrons and not one of its employees had its advantages. The number one being that she didn't have to actually sleep with any of the men that visited her establishment in order to get their hard earned stolen coin.

She did, however, have a particular fondness for one member of Hooks loyal crew...

"Where's the wench?" Mal asked as she placed a pitcher of dark colored ale in the center of their table. "She isn't joining you tonight?"

"Afraid not, Lass. I offered but she said she wasn't up to drinks tonight."

"Probably still tuckered out from her little rendezvous with the prince earlier," one of the crew snickered, pulling a passing red headed bar wench into his lap who giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a perfectly trained response.

Mal raised a thin manicured brow at the crewman's proclamation while Hook shot him such an icy glare it was a miracle he didn't freeze on sight.

"He meant me." Hook turned his face away from the crewman who didn't appear to notice what he did wrong or if he did he was too distracted by the pair of double D's his face was buried in to care and back towards the Madame. The way his smile barely reached his steely blue eyes screamed the truth he was hiding. "Captain Hook, prince of the seven seas."

"Uh huh…" Mal put her hands on the shoddily made wooden table and leaned in close to the pirate captain. She lowered her usually deep voice to barely a whisper. "Are you sure you don't mean some OTHER more literal prince…? Like say a prince that some saw walk into your ship this morning? Along with a certain blonde princess?"

Even if it hadn't been very believable the smile he had flashed at her fell from his face. His eyes darted around the crowded loud room as if he were sure every patron and worker would be looking at him waiting to confirm or deny the blondes words. He finally turned back to Mal and cleared his throat, leaning in closer to the woman who always seemed to know about not just the Jolly Roger but every ship that sailed on the seas and the plots planned by the man who sailed them.

It infuriated the captain that she knew so much but at the same time he couldn't begin to count how many times she had warned him and others that sailed under the skull and crossbones flag about plans of naval vessels boarding ships or plans to make arrests.

"What have you heard?" the captain muttered almost too low for her to hear.

"Enough."

Hook glanced around the room once again before he stood and took Mals hand. He led her to her office in the back, shutting the door behind the two of them but listening intently in case anyone was lurking with an ear pressed against the heavy wooden door.

"What do you know?" he demanded the madame. "How do you know, who told you?"

Mal snickered as if he had asked something rather humorous as she slaughtered over to her crowded desk, pouring herself a healthy glass of sweet red wine and taking a slow sip before she answered. "My entire establishment is designed to make men happy. Men talk when they're happy. You really think the other sailors wouldn't talk about how they saw the Prince of Nottingham and Princess of Misthaven being brought aboard Captain Hooks ship? Not to mention you took David Nolan's precious little swan. He's going to have every ship in the Navy after you quicker than you can say 'cannon fire'. I can't even begin to imagine the reward he's going to offer to any man who can rescue the insipid brat."

"I'm aware of that funnily enough."

"I'm sure you are. A smart man like you would have to be." She took another swig of wine. "John Locksley on the other hand, he could care less about 'the righteous lion' when he's too busy worrying about where he's going to get money for his next visit to the 'Dog House'."

"How is Cruella doing by the way?"

"My point is," she said rather dryly as she sat in the overstuffed dark purple chair and leaned back in it, placing her hands on the arms of the chair rather suggestively. "You're gonna need an ally on land. Someone whose girls service her majesty's loyal sailors and whose bartender overhears drunken soldiers discuss their plans, that way they can get word to you."

Hook leaned back against the wall, crossing his arm in front of his leather clad chest. "Let me guess. You want to be the ally?"

"For a reasonable fee of course."

"Of course."

Hook pursed his lips for a moment, figuring the numbers in his head and trying to decide how much of the ransom his crew would be willing to part with without the word 'mutanty' being tossed around which was the whole reason he decided on the kidnapping plot to begin with.

"I can do 2,000 copper," he offered, being met with a scoff.

"I make that much on a Friday night. I want 100,000 gold from each."

"You might as well take the whole damn loot, Mal. 10,000 copper."

"75,000 gold."

"25,000 silver."

"50,000 silver if both of them give up the goods 30,000 if only one of them meet your demands."

Hook stuck out his good hand. "It's a deal, Lass."

Mal looked like she was going to shake it before she took her hand away. "And you tell the wench she's to come visit me before you set sail again."

"If I'm allowed to watch," he added with a smug grin that she didn't react to with anything besides a stone face.

"Fine, we set sail tomorrow afternoon I'll have her visit you in the morning. I'll try not to wear her out tonight…"

The pirate and madame struck their bargain with a firm handshake and without another word Hook headed back out to his table, downed the rest of his drink and headed back to his ship where he was informed that both messengers had returned from their individual missions and were waiting for him in his cabin.

It was twice the size as the second biggest cabin, which just so happened to belong to Regina with a feather bed with black silk sheets and a heavy black comforter to stay the cold from an frigid night out on the ocean. A black sea chest was beside his bed full of his treasures collected from his lifetime on a sea; some of it worth its weight in gold but many of it worthless except to the captain who collected it. Locks of hair from women be laid with, mugs from the taverns they visited when they pulled into a new port, ancient maps drawn on yellowed parchment, brass instruments meant to help him navigate the stars, dozens of books written in languages that he had mastered as proof he wasn't just some brainless pirate...

Like Regina there was a large wardrobe painted black instead of red in the corner full of his clothing but unlike Regina, the windows were open as wide as they could be to allow the smell of salt and sea and shore into his room. To the captain nothing smelled as pleasant as the smell of a bright blue ocean and nothing sounded as beautiful as the call of the seagulls and crashes of the waves.

"So what do you have for me?" Hook asked as he sat at his desk, a handsome piece of craftsmanship that held star and nautical maps, other important papers, a bottle of wine, his spyglass and various different things. "Did it go well or were their issues?"

The deckhand that visited Snow and Charming spoke first. Telling him that it went well, that Hook could have asked for the key to Misthaven and they would have given it to him and he may wanna think about increasing the ransom request.

The captain smirked as he leaned back in his chair, pouring himself a celebratory goblet of wine and drinking heavily from it. "Good. Let the king be the fearful one for a while. How did it go in Nottingham?" he asked the other, far less excited, deckhand.

"He called your bluff," he muttered unhappily. "Said that you wouldn't kill the prince and risk your ransom if he did anything to me."

"Smart man," Hook mused to the disappointed deckhand. "What else did he say?"

"He didn't seemed all that concerned, Captain. He just said to give this to you and only you." He reached into his satchel and pulled out the scroll the king had gave him earlier that morning the parchment still sealed with the wax lion of Locksley royalty.

Hook raised a brow but nevertheless took the message from his deckhand and broke the seal.

"One million gold to kill the prince," it read. "Send a crewman with your answer soon. Signed the King of Nottingham, Jonathan of House Locksley, the fifth of his name."

Hook leaned back in his chair, his mind whirling with the apparent new offer. Could this be a trick? A trap to ensnare the pirate? Regicide was the worst crime you could commit in this realm so if Hook agreed to murder the prince that could mean not only a lengthy prison sentence but a noose around his neck. Or perhaps while the king turned his back his crewman stole his wax and seal and wrote it on his own.

But if this was a genuine offer…

Hook was a pirate yes. He killed, he pillared, he stole, he burned ships in the middle of the ocean with sailors still aboard, but murder for hire? That was a dirty business even for him, one he really had no interest in taking part in.

It's a trap. It has to be. No man would pay to have their son not to mention their royal heir murdered.

...Right?

Hook read over the message again, pursing his lips at the hastily scratched letters and racking his brain to remember what he knew about Nottingham and the royal family that ruled there.

It was a kingdom that was so far inland that he doubted the prince even saw the ocean before his short lived honeymoon. A land full of forests and rivers and poor farmers far away from the seas so Hook had no real reason to learn about it much less learn about rather or not the relationship between the king and prince was a happy one.

"How did the King react when you gave him the ransom letter?" the captain asked, hiding the letter from the eyes of his crew. If they found out they could make an easy million in gold by murdering the prince...

"He was less upset than I thought he would be," the deckhand admitted. "Didn't even seem to care that we had the prince I'd say."

Hook pursed his lips for a moment before he ordered the two deckhands to bring the prince to his chambers and reminded them that five minutes afterwards he was to bring Regina up there as well.

Minutes later the deckhands brought in a struggling Robin to his chambers.

"Tie him face up to the bed," Hook said with a dismissive wave of his hand not even looking up from the message from the king.

If either deckhand found the request odd they didn't mention it and just did as they were told. Robin fought tooth and nail and nearly got away from them but one well placed hit to the head that made him dazed for just the right amount of time. They managed to bind him to the bed with his arms bound above him and tied his ankles together before fastening them to the foot of the bed.

"Whatever you plan you won't get away with it," Robin snarled, sounding far braver than what he was feeling, his mind whirling with reasons why he might have been dragged from his slumber to the captain's chambers.

Perhaps Hook wanted Robin out of the way so his crew could do what they wanted to his princess. Perhaps they weren't going to touch her and merely wanted to mentally torture him with the idea that they were. Perhaps Hook was into both men and women!and while he gave commands to his crew not touching Emma, he gave no such orders regarding himself touching Robin. Perhaps-.

"Your relationship with your father," Hook interrupted the princes increasingly dark thoughts once the two men were alone. "Is it good?"

The question stunned him but after a moment of recovering Robin shook his head. "No, I'll not succumb to your tricks, I'm not answering any questions of yours."

"It's not a trick, Locksley."

"It is a trick!" he barked. "I'm not going to help you random my wife and I!"

The pirate threw a sharp glare at the man in front of him before he snatched the paper from the surface and shoved it in the prince's face.

"That's your father's bloody signature isn't it?" he barked, already losing his temper with the royal. Hook watched as the prince read the message and watched as his face fell at the words seeped into his memory.

Robin swallowed hard unable to take his eyes away from the words he knew his step father wrote.

"What if it is bad?" asked Robin, avoiding the question that he could find out the answer from anyone had Hook bothered to ask. "What's the penalty for my uncle and I not getting along; my life? You'll leave my wife a widow?"

"... Your uncle?" Hook felt his anger surge. If his idiot deck hand had told some random relative of Robin's about the kidnapping plot… "If King John is your uncle, then your father-?"

"He took me in after my father's death," Robin explained with poison on his tongue both for the pirate and the former Prince John.

It was heavily rumored that John had been the one to kill his real father, King Richard The Lionheart and had tried to raise Robin to be just as cruel as he was but failed as miserably as he failed at ruling the people of Nottingham and Sherwood. That he promised he would give Robin his kingdom back once he married and bankruptcy of their kingdom thanks to his unsavory vices had forced John's hand to seek out a wife.

Now that Robin had married however it appeared his foster father's view on the matter of handing over the kingdom had changed rather drastically.

Hook stared down at the steely eyed prince. "So it's true," he said simply. "Your father is going to pay me a million gold pieces to kill you… a pretty easy million," he snickered.

"He won't pay," Robin told him. "He can't pay, he bankrupted my kingdom."

"...He what?"

"Nottingham is 35 million gold in debt," the prince explained bitterly. "Under my father the kingdom was good and prosperous but then under John what money didn't go to women, drinks, gambling and smoking poppy plant went to extravagant tournaments, feasts and other things to try to force the other nobles to respect him. Not to mention all the peasant uprisings that needed to be crushed..."

As he spoke Robins rarely shown anger began to boil. He had struggled to help his people when he saw how bad the former Prince John treated them.

He had shouting matches with him about raising the taxes on the common folk, about not giving them even thirty days to come up with the the exuberant amount of money they owed the crown, about not even using the money he stole to help the lives of the peasants… When he realized arguing wouldn't work Robin too to making deliveries of venison and wheat from the castles own stores to the starving people, he would fudge the numbers when he counted the taxes so that he could deliver some of the gold back into the hands of the people who depended on him.

When there was word of a wedding the peasants in Nottingham cheered day and night, knowing of the promise that John had made the young prince. But now, instead of ruling just and fairly over his people he and his wife were tied up in this miserable little shit stinking ship, all so an old lover and some braggarts could get a few coins they would waste on ale and whores.

His anger all but forced his tongue to hiss out the venom and contempt he held for the man lording over him.

"So, Captain, if you're dumb enough to believe he'll make good on his promise then feel free to grab your dagger and aim true, otherwise untie me and let me go back to my wife while you and your right hand enjoy yourself thinking about her or me or whatever other bloody thing your diseased ridden cock gets hard for!"

Hook narrowed his eyes at the pompous prince laid before him. He went to grab the dagger at his waist when his door opened and the unmistakable sound of Regina's heels clicking as she walked into his quarters.

"You wanted me for som-... Oh."

Regina looked between the now smug pirate captain and the prince with a fire burning in his blue eyes. "Am I interrupting?" she asked with a barely contained snicker.

Hook made no bones about his gaze traveling up and down her body as he stalked towards her, licking his lips for effect. "Not at all. In fact you're right on time, Wench."

"What are you talk-?"

But her words were cut off once more as Hook wrapped her in his arms and slammed his lips against hers, wasting no time in shoving his rum stained tongue in her mouth.

Regina pulled her head back to catch her breath but before she could Hook was kissing her again. She barely had time to question the suddenness of his actions when he put his hook between her breasts and sliced her corset open and flung the scraps of red and black lace fabric to the floor.

Her eyes flickered over to the agast Robins as Hook shoved her against the wall, whimpering as he pushed her face towards Robin with the flat side of his hook while Hooks lips violently attacked the crook of her neck, sucking and nipping painfully at the silky skin.

"Hook," she breathed, flinching and crying out as the razor sharp tip of his hook cut the side of her hip thigh as cut through the waistband of her skirts, being far less cautious with his metal prosthetic than he usually was. Of all things he was doing to her, the accompanying 'riiiiip' sound that her skirt made when her captain grabbed at the black lacy garment and tore it from her and met it drop unceremoniously to the floor was what made her heart start pounding.

"Careful!" she demanded, feeling a tiny river of blood run from her hip thanks to the cold metal appendage he had chosen. Hook replied to the request by grabbing her wrists and slamming them over her head onto the wall behind her.

"You don't tell me what to do, Slut!" he barked at the brown haired deckhand who merely narrowed her eyes at her captain and spat at him, her saliva landing squarely on his cheek.

Hook reached up with his hand and with two of his own fingers he wiped the spit from his cheek before he licked the wetness from his fingers.

So it was going to be THAT kind of night...

Regina bit her lip as he began a trail of hot wet kisses and nips from her collar bone to her breasts, sucking at her pert nipples greedily.

"Look at him," Hook growled into her sweet scented skin, giving her left nipple a rather sharp bite before soothing the sting with his tongue. Without giving her a moment to even process the request he reached up and grabbed hold of her face, his nails digging into her cheeks as he turned her face to look at the prince who was staring straight ahead, his chest rising and falling rather quickly.

"Look at her," Hook said with a pant, glancing over at the prince who stayed silent and didn't move a muscle.

"I said!" Hook bit her again only this time far harder, and made her cry out in pain as a result. "Look at her!"

Robin clenched his eyes shut for a moment before he turned to look at the naked woman he had, unknowingly to Hook, seen in the flesh and then fantasized about more times than either men could begin to count.

She looked the same as when he laid with her. The same large chest, the same slender but curvy waist… her eyes were darkened with lust just as they were before only this time there was something else lurking behind them. Something either only Robin could see or what others saw and choose to ignore.

Pain. Not physical, it was deeper than that, but the pain she felt when she was being forced to put on an act for men she never would have touched otherwise. The sweet and shy lover who was just amazed at how good he was when she 'made love' with Sidney the Agrabah foreigner the few times he actually worked up enough courage to ask her, the screaming panicked frightened woman who had to pretend a weakling like Mendell could physically overpower her while she screamed no and begged for help, the mute sex doll who just laid there when Percival wanted something other than a dish rag to cum in.

The wild and sex starved slut who liked being fucked hard and rough when her captain wanted to fuck her from one end of the room to the other.

None of it was real. Robin knew it wasn't real, he had been with the real Regina. She liked intimacy and softness and gazing into her lovers eyes. Robins eyes.

Whatever show she was putting on for Hook was just that; a performance. One that appeared Hook wanted Robin to watch…

Hook got down on his knees and threw her leg over his shoulder, barely giving herself a moment to steady herself before he buried his face between her legs. She cried out as Hook began devouring that treasured pink treasure.

Regina cried out, her hand yanking on his short choppy black hair and pushing him closer to her as her captain worshipped and sucked and licked to his heart's content. Her eyes found Robins who was trying his hardest to keep his eyes on her face, not travel over the exposed body that was just his type, tried his best not to listen to her cries and moans and begs that the man between her legs never ever stop…

When the brown hair deckhand was soaking wet and worked up to the point of no return and the captain was raging hard, Hook stood up from the floor and grabbed her by the arm before leading her over to the foot of the bed and bending her over it.

"You take your eyes off her," Hook panted as he positioned himself behind the slightly struggling deckhand, either forgetting or just not caring that she hated this position when she laid with him andused his legs to spread hers and undid his trousers. "Your princess pays the price."

Robin just swallowed hard as he watched as the captain slam into her slick wetness then, not even giving her a moment to adjust to him, began thrusting into her.

Each moan and gasp and wet 'slap!' of the two bodies echoed in Robin's head as hard as he was screaming at himself to try to block it out. The prince bit his lip while he forced his both not to respond to the sight in front of him but found it harder and harder to ignore her cream colored breasts bouncing as he slammed into her from behind over and over and over.

Hook grabbed hold of her hair and yanked back so that she was no longer staring down at the thick black comforter and instead she was looking at the bound blue eyed man.

"You're mine," Hook growled in Regina's ears, kissing and sucking at that spot behind her ear that was directly connected to that treasure between her legs. "Not his. Mine."

Regina swallowed as she and the prince locked eyes, her face playing a melody of lust and shame and embarrassment and pain and pleasure. She went to reach between her legs to give herself the release she knew Hook wouldn't give her and her eyes closed as she rubbed her clit and she sighed contently.

The prince swore he saw her mouth the name 'Robin' as she pleasures herself but she was back to moaning before he could be sure.

Hooks movements were far more erratic now, pounding and thrusting into her harder and faster, pressing on her back with his hand until he slammed into her one final time and came deep inside her only moments before Regina managed to bring herself to orgasm.

He didn't even give her a moment to collect herself before he pulled out of her and backed away, gasping and panting and leaning up against the wall for support while Regina sank to the floor, naked and with his seed dripping down her thigh onto the floor. The realization of what had just happened, of who Hook has took her in front of filled her with a shame she had no idea existed until now and it filled her eyes with tears.

"You can borrow one of my shirts to get back to your quarters," Hook told the dark haired beauty as he adjusted himself, combing his sweaty hair back with his hand.

When she didn't answer with another but a silent nod, too focused on biting her lip to keep from crying to speak Hook walked over to her and grabbed her face to look up at her. "Wench, I'm talking to-... you…"

The captains face fell as he looked down at the woman who had tears running down her face as she pulled her legs to her chest, the sound of her sniffing away her tears crushing both men's hearts in two.

"Regina-."

"Leave her alone," Robin ordered the captain.

Hook whipped his face towards him and went to grab the dagger at his waist when Regina cried out to her captain.

"Stop!" she yelled, her voice shaking with tears as she stood, crossing her arms over her breasts to give herself at least the illusion of modesty. "Just stop, Hook! You had your fun with him tonight, now just stop!"

Hook glared at the prince before he thankfully sheathed his dagger and made his way to his wardrobe and got out a simple black shirt and tossed it at the woman who pulled it on, thankful for the covering that fell to her thighs.

"Head back to your quarters, tell someone to go bring him back down to the cell. And remind them-."

"Don't touch the princess, I know," she muttered as she gathered up her ripped skirts and ruined corset along with whatever dignity he had left her with.

Just as she was about to leave the captains quarters she paused and turned back around, going over to Robins face and leaning down as if she were about to give him a kiss when really she just whispered two simple words full of unfallen tears.

"I'm sorry."

Without sparing another look towards him, Regina turned on her heel and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one but my own people

A/N this chapter is for all the CS fans who've been so patient

Emma always loved the sea.

When she was a child whenever her mother and father would take her to the summer palace she would jump right out the back way of the castle into the water below, a hundred foot drop and was never once afraid.

She would spend all day in the water often for hours at a time rather the sun was shining and the heat dried her hair within minutes of laying on the shore or when it was so cold out her lips turned a shade of blue after being outside for only a half an hour or so.

Every day of her holiday would be spent outside the stone walls of the castle. She loved swimming in the sea, watching the ships in the harbor, laying in the sand, listening to the call of the seagulls and the crash of waves against the shore until her mother called her in for supper and she would grace the dinner table stinking of seawater and shore, her hair frazzled and dripping with wet stains on her dress where she hadn't had time to dry properly.

Her father would take her sailing and she would stand out on the bow, grinning as the wind swept through her hair and the mist of the sea sprayed her in the face.

Emma even wanted to marry the prince Eric for that very reason. She only knew the young prince by reputation but he lived in a maritime kingdom and if she married him then half her time would be spent in a castle near the sea and the other half would be spent on a ship. Her mother promised if by the time she was marrying age Eric wasn't betrothed already she would try to wed Emma to the black haired prince.

Eric took a red headed mermaid for his bride though but by then Emma was head over heels in love with her knight in shining armor; Neal of House Weaver who loved her just as fiercely in return. She was the happiest princess in all of Misthaven, sea kingdom or no sea kingdom.

Then the Ogres War happened and Neal volunteered his sword, promising Emma that he would return and when he did they would marry and he would talk to her parents about seeing if the two of them could live at the summer palace by the sea instead of the inland castle she lived at now.

But several weeks before he was to come home an ogres mace, seven feet long and made of heavy wood and iron, sent Neal flying half a hundred feet through the air and crashing down onto the blood stained muddy battlefield.

He was dead before he hit the ground and Emma got a letter from his commander a week later telling the princess of his untimely demise.

Afterwards Emma took her horse, barely managed to saddle it through teary bloodshot eyes, and rode as hard and as fast as she could away from the green meadows and rolling hills, screaming at her stallion to go faster and faster and faster still until she finally reached the shore closest to her palace. It was early spring, snows still covered some parts of the countryside, so she was alone when she lept from her silver horse onto the wet sands and dove headfirst into the waters, still in her dress and cloak and heels, letting the waves crash over her and surround her in a blanket of bitter cold saltwater that mingled with the tears that streamed down her face while her screams echoed off the waves and rocks.

She stayed there all night, sleeping on the sand like a peasant and in the morning she found her silk dress and fur cloak filthy and ruined beyond any sort of repair. As Emma watched the sun rise on the horizon, the tears slid slowly down her cheek as she looked out over the sea of blue, the warm red and orange sunlight reflecting off the water like diamonds and rubies. She never wanted to leave. She never wanted to go home again, she wanted to build a little cottage right here on the shore with dark drift wood and spend her days swimming and fishing and laying out on the shore and doing nothing else.

She didn't care about being a princess anymore, she didn't care about ruling, she didn't care about the people of Misthaven, she didn't care about her parents or anyone else; she just wanted Neal and her drafty one room cottage by the sea.

But that would never happen. That COULD never happen, her responsibilities as Princess of Misthaven were far too great for her to just abandon because of heartache. So she went back, built a statue of solid gold in Neal's honor, and begged her parents not to set her up with another suitor until she was ready.

It took nearly ten years and her mother reminding her she was far too young, beautiful and important to remain single forever and the princess agreed that she was to ready to open her heart again, even if she doubted her and her suiter would ever share the same love she and Neal had shared.

She met with a few kind and gentle but old kings, young but arrogant and prideful princes, a few middle aged but dreadfully boring lord's who were solely looking to marry into royalty...

Then one day her parents introduced her to King John of Nottingham, the ruler of a small kingdom full of poor farmers and poorer peasants who spoke with foreign accents. He told them Robin 'The Righteous Lion' Locksley, son of his brother Richard the Lionheart and one of the heroes of the Ogres War, was a young handsome prince with a gentle hand and an even gentler heart who had almost condemned their kingdom into bankruptcy thanks to his charitable nature.

Emma and her parents all knew of the young prince Robin's charity work; they couldn't begin to count the amount of gold and bushels of wheat, rye and oats that came not to the Queen and King to decide how to spend and distribute but directly to the orphanages and soup kitchens and poor houses and not just Misthaven but the kingdom of Agrabah, the kingdom of Arendelle, the maritime kingdom ruled by Eric and Ariel, Camelot…

But, as generous and kind hearted as The Righteous Lion was, Nottingham was an inland kingdom. So far inland it would take nearly a month of riding before they even saw a shore. It was full of neverending forests and the only water they saw were rivers and creeks that weaved in and out of the tall trees. Green and brown were the color of Nottingham and of the house of Locksley, not the blue of the sea, and Emma would live there until her last day; surrounded by forests and fields rather than shores and seawater.

But Emma wasn't getting any younger and her childhood dream of living by the sea took second fiddle to the need of a good match so Snow and David agreed to the betrothal and six months later here she was; locked in cold damp cell in the belly of a pirate ship staring out the small circular window at the docks while her husband of less than 72 hours slept on a straw filled musty smelling mattress after being forced to watch a man and woman have sex and covered himself in a moth eaten wool blanket.

The night had finally began to wane and the sky had turned from pitch black to a dark blue with the sun's first rays far off on the horizon and she had already seen fishermen getting an early start so that those who might be so inclined for fresh fish for breakfast in a few hours could be satisfied as well as the men heading home to their sleeping wives after a night spent at the tavern or the brothel or both if they were feeling adventurous, none of them giving the Jolly Roger so much as a curious glance.

She hadn't been able to sleep, how Robin could was beyond her, but the sounds of the men laughing and singing and celebrating their latest capture kept her awake, as well as the heart clenching fear she felt every time she heard footsteps walking close to the stairways that led to the brig, sure that any one of them would come down here, unlock the cell and do what violent men do to beautiful women they could never have otherwise. But the only visitors they had all night was a deckhand that came downstairs every few hours, walked in with his lantern, checked to make sure Emma and Robin were still there, checked to make sure the cell was still locked, and went back upstairs without a single word.

She heard footsteps on the stairs again, this time lighter ones then that which had belonged to the guard that had been tasked with checking on the prisoners, but she didn't even bother turning from her view of a fisherman mending his net when what she assumed was just another deckhand approached the cell.

"Adaptable isn't he?" Hooks voice rang out. Emma twisted herself around, her eyes wide with fear as she backed herself so hard against the the furthest wall away from him that had it not been so steadily built she may have fallen through it.

The captain was standing there wearing a plain white linen shirt stained with age and use and a pair of simple black wooden breeches with black boots rather than the leather outfit he had worn yesterday meant to frighten and intimidate his prisoners. He only had a single metal stud in his ear rather than all the silver chains and earrings and rings he had earned through his piracy over the course of his years and the remnants of his eye makeup were smudged and streaked from sleep, not crisp and thin as it had been the other day.

A tray full of something she couldn't see thanks to the lack of candle light laid at his feet.

He smelled different, she realized. Not like sweat and piss and cum like the rest of this godforsaken ship and the men who worked it; but he was enveloped by the scent of waterlogged ropes and sand and salt and dark rum.

He smelled like the sea.

As Emma backed further and further into the wall, Hook raised a brow at her, offended. "I cut off a man's ear for threatening to touch you the other day. You don't even wanna know what I threatened to cut off of Jorah if he so much as reached through the bars last night."

"Well seeing as you are world renowned for your chivalry rather than raping women with your hook, you'll forgive me if I don't entirely trust you."

"Lies spread about me through the mouths of your father's soldiers. I never once put a single thing inside a woman she didn't want. When I stab women with my sword, they want it," Hook smirked as he leaned forward, flicking his tongue at the princess.

Emma swallowed her disgust. "Except when you make a woman cry by forcing her to have sex in front of another man."

Hooks face fell as his eyes flitted from the still sleeping prince back to Emma. "She knows the laws of the sea," he spoke sharply. "She knows the price for-."

"The price? For what, sailing on a ship?"

"Lasses are bad luck on a ship, everyone knows that."

"So you would rape her because of a superstition?"

"The wench has never told me no."

"Because she'd rather lay underneath you then have your fist slammed through her teeth."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Hook crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What do you know about it, _Your Majesty_? How much time have you spent around sailors and ships?"

"More than you would think."

The captain rolled his eyes to the ceiling made of damp nearly rotted wood. "Well I'm willing to bet I've been around more than you. The wench can walk off this ship right now and no one would stop her, she chooses to be here."

Before she could respond Hook reached down and grabbed the the reason he made his trek down from his quarters to the brig. The tray he brought down was full of two chipped bowls filled with a grey sludge that resembled porridge, one of them even had a few slices of dull colored but still ripe red apples mixed in it. There were also two pewter mugs of dark ale.

"I can't ransom starving royalty," Hook said as he held the bowl without the apples through a square slot in the cell door designed for just that purpose.

Eyeing the bowl as of it would reach out and strike her, Emma took the first bowl along with the first mug of ale and set it down next to Robin.

"That's his." The captain handed the apple porridge through the food slot. "This is yours. Afraid I could only give you what the rest of the crew eats, the wench has a whole barrel full of sweet bright red apples that she keeps cool with ice from Arendale that never melts just for her but the last man who took one without her permission lost a hand and, well, as you can see I don't have an extra one to spare."

Emma took the mug of ale as well, noticing the mug was less chipped then the one they gave Robin, still eyeing him carefully, waiting for the inevitable to come; to frighten her into thinking it was poisoned, to offer a trade, her body for the food, to live up to the reputation of the murderous lust filled villain that her father and his soldiers all spoke about.

But nothing. Not so much as a whisper as he walked over and turned up the low hanging lanterns to its fullest potential. The lanterns were fairly dim, even at its most powerful, but the brig was so small and dark that even the faded light made a difference and flooded the room with its yellow flame.

"Why are you delivering the food?" Emma asked as he turned on the other lanterns scattered across the room. "Isn't that the job for a deckhand?"

"I may be the captain but I'm still a part of this crew." He walked back over to the cage. "I still pull guard duty shifts, I still do mundane chores such as deliver meals to prisoners. I'm not in charge of this vessel because I got lucky that my father squarted me into a royal twat rather than a milk maids cunt."

"Oh how admirable."

Hook glared at the princess. "Believe it or not, Swan, I do consider myself an honest honorable man, for a pirate anyway."

"You burn sailers alive. You steal, you murder, you pillage, you rape-."

"I do not rape!"

"No but your men do! And you terrify women into thinking you're gonna to abuse them!"

The shouted words caused Robin to stir and both princess and pirate glanced at him before they turned back to one another.

Hook pressed his face against the rusted iron bars, the blue of his eyes filled with dislike for her false words. "Let's get one thing straight, Swan… I do kill. I like killing, especially your father's soldiers. I maim, I steal, I burn ships on the open seas… But I don't touch women, not unless they want me too. I don't cheat, I don't do any of that ass licking and backstabbing you royals love to do; my men trust me, they fear me, they respect me. I know the story of every man who has ever sailed with me… Can your father say the same of the sailors he sends out to war with pirates? Can your 'righteous lion' say that about the men who sows all that wheat he gives away? Better yet, Your Majesty, what can YOU tell me about the poor sap who had to empty your chamber pot every night?"

Emma hardened her gaze. "You're a regular hero, Captain Hook. A real man of the people."

"Aye, Love, I am. Far more than any Lion or Swan."

He nodded towards the bowl of porridge still in her hand. "Eat up. Like I said, I can't ransom a starving princess."

Without another word he turned on his heel and headed back up the stairs to start his day.

She sat down at the edge of the bed where Robin still slept and looked down at the bowl of food, if you could call it that, picking one of the apples out of the grey mass, shook the porridge from the fruit and began to eat. The apple slices were mealy and the white flesh was more bitter than sweet but it wasn't rotted in any case. She ate half of the fruit and put the other half aside for when her prince finally awoke and dug the metal spoon onto the grey porridge.

It was as plain a meal as one could have asked for with no milk or honey or cream the bowl was full of just water and boiled oats; cold, unflavored, thick porridge that stuck to the roof of her mouth.

This wasn't supposed to be the first meal she shared with her husband. This wasn't supposed to be the breakfast she woke up to. She and Robin were supposed to be dining on sweet berries and cream, crisp bacon and soft freshly baked warm bread with melted butter spread over top of it in their cozy chambers before their servants drew them a hot bath they would have taken together.

Instead they were in a cold drafty damp cell eating cold gray porridge and mealy apples while they drank warm dark ale with nothing to look forward to but their eventual rescue or ransom.

Emma has nearly finished her bowl by the time Robin awoke, his eyes half open as he lazily smiled at his princess before he realized where exactly he was and he flew up off the mattress.

"Where are we?" His voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

"In a cell on a pirate ship," she said dryly.

"How'd we get here?"

"We were kidnapped."

The look on his face would have been comical if the situation not so dire. His confoundedness melted away to realization before he sank back down on the mattress.

"Oh… right."

Robin rubbed the sleep from his eye, groaning as he did so.

"I don't know how on earth you managed to sleep," said Emma, handing him his bowl of porridge and handful of apple slices. "With all the noises, not to mention the fear of what someone might come down here and do."

Robin took a deep drink of the ale. "You forget, I was on the front line of the Ogres War for close to a year. I learned to sleep in the rain, the snow, the grass, a slab of hard rock with nothing but my cloak to offer warmth and my quiver to aid as a pillow while the sounds of war was being waged all around me." He stretched his arms to the sky, yawning deeply. "A mattress with a proper blanket and pillow while people merely laugh, talk and get drunk above me is a luxury. Not being frightened for my life or virtue however is an unfair privilege I was born with when the Gods saw fit to make me a prince rather than a princess I'm afraid."

"Lucky."

The prince sat there, slowly chewing his apples and eating porridge, occasionally sparing a glance towards the blonde who was scraping the bottom of her own bowl.

"My uncle wrote a note to Hook." Emma looked over at the blue eyed prince who ate another swallow of the grey meal. "He offered a million gold if he executed me."

The porridge and apples turned to a slab of stone in her stomach. Her mouth went dry and her hand shook so hard the bowl clinked against the spoon.

That made no sense, King John was a good kind man, a man who took in his nephew after The Lionheart died, who raised Robin to be the good and kind man he was. Sure some of the that came from Nottingham to Misthavens capital spoke about being starved and treated cruelly but what occasional commoner didn't insult the king they served?

"Why?"

Another spoonful of porridge. "When my father died John told me if I didn't wish to see my people harmed, then I would relinquish the hold on the throne until he had an heir of his own or I married." A swallow of ale. "I suppose now that it's time to keep his word he had a change of heart. It's quite an ingenious plan though, to be sure. Hook is a villainous cur, John can't be held responsible for what he does. He'll of course try to save me, he'll offer Hook gold, land, women, whatever he wants for the safe return of the prince. If he refuses, well, that's hardly my uncle's fault is it?"

Sour acidic bile rose to the back of her throat and she had no choice but to take a drink of warm ale to try to force it back down again.

"If Hook touches you…"

His face hardened. "You won't do anything."

"Robin-."

"M'lady, I would rather be burned alive then have you fight for my life and lose your own because of it." He reached out and buried his calloused hand in her long blonde waves. "If Hook takes the offer, if he murders me on my uncle's word, then you fight to stay alive, you wait quietly for your parents to rescue or ransom you. Then you go and tell your father what offer King John made, and you tell him my last wish was for him to get the pretender off of my throne."

Emma closed her eyes as hot tears built up behind her lids. She made the mistake of opening them and when she did she found herself staring into warmth and softness and such a kindness that she was sure only one man in a generation possessed.

"I don't want to be without you, Robin."

"You won't be. Because I'll be in here." He reached out and placed a hand on her heart. "I'm always in here."

Emma took his hand and brought it to her lips, placing her lips tenderly on the back of it and inhaling deeply.

Even now, even in the belly of a pirate ship at sea, he still had a faint lingering of the Sherwood Forest on him; earth and pine and freshwater, and he always would, she suspected. The forest was apart of Robin, as it would eventually be a part of Emma.

She just wished that this particular forest was far closer to the sea…

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I own no one but my own people**

 **Thanks to ariestess69 on twitter and A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess) on AO3 for looking over this chapter and helping me out and betaing this chapter. Go check her out, she's amazing, she's awesome and I love her 3**

"So the man you fell in love with-."

"I never loved him."

"Fine. The man you have pined over for years and replace with other men's faces while you're fucking them is a prince."

"I didn't know he was a prince when I met him."

"You still fucked a prince, fell in love with him after one night, and now he and his perfect little vanilla princess are your prisoners. You really stepped in it this time, didn't you, Little One?"

Regina rolled her eyes to the dark wood ceiling before she twisted herself over so she was looking at the blonde laying next to her in the feather bed that was housed in Mal's private chambers in 'The Dragon's Lair'. Not a shred of clothing was worn between them and the only thing separating them from the chill of the room was a thick fur blanket that seemed to have dark ruby and black flames woven into the fabric. The candlelight surrounding them produced an almost eerie midnight glow even though the sun had already risen.

Leaning up against the headboard as casually as one would please, the tall blonde inhaled from a cigar that came from the far ends of Misthaven at the end of a wine, colored holder, breathing out the sweet smelling smoke that had a strange purple tinge to it, a long-standing tradition after the two women 'caught up' whenever The Jolly Roger pulled into shore.

Regina had been with other women just as much as she laid with men. Other pirates, tavern wenches, fishermen's wives who hadn't yet lost their youth or beauty… The members of the gentler sex were far more giving when it came to Regina's needs than the men who used her cunt for their own enjoyment for three lackluster minutes (the prince not included, thank the Gods).

But none of those other women could give her what Mal gave her.

Someone to talk to afterwards when they laid together bare breasted in the candle light, her long pale arms wrapped around the pirate beauty and smelling of exotic perfumes and the strange smoke she got from the far side of the world.

The blonde had been the one to save Regina. After she washed up on shore, Mal had been the one to give her suitable (in her profession's case) clothes. When she was days from starving, Mal gave her food. When the weather was too unforgiving to spend outside, she gave her a bed and a rabbit fur comforter.

When Regina had an itch, Mal was more than happy to use her tongue, fingers, and instruments the brunette had never seen before on her travels as a sailor or pirate on her to scratch it.

When Regina joined up with Hook's crew, Regina saw tears in her shore-lover's eyes, and at the time she was confounded. They were close, sure, but not enough that the hardened brothel owner would weep over her leaving. She took Regina's face in her hands, her long painted nails digging slightly into her flesh, told her there was always a place in her bed, planted a soft sweet kiss on her forehead, and left.

Mal had been around pirates long enough to know exactly what price Regina would have to pay in order to have the privilege to be able to sail alongside them...

Regina took her honored place nuzzled up against Mal, savoring the last few moments she had with her on-shore escape before she had to head back to the ship.

"I didn't fall in love with him."

"You did."

"I didn't. I fucked him and I robbed him, that was it. Robin means nothing to me."

Mal looked down at her little brown haired beauty and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body flush against hers and tangling her leg with hers. "When you just fuck and rob someone, you don't show up at someone else's door stinking of wine and in tears." Mal's wine colored lips twisted into a wickedly sinful smirk. "Trust me, I would know."

"I did learn fucking and robbing from the best."

Mal chuckled, a sound that was just as dark and wicked as the smile on her beautiful pale face. She shifted Regina on top of her and pulled her up so the two women were face to face. "Stay."

To anyone else it would have sounded like a command, but Regina knew better. It was a plea, a request she asked of the brunette every time she came ashore. "I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"I can find you work." Mal reached up and pushed a lock of disheveled brown hair from her face; her long purple nails with crystals in the shape of a dragon lightly scratching her face, even with the sharp pain, she was using a gentleness Regina knew the blonde used with no one else. "A pretty little queen of the seas like you would bring in plenty of gold for both of us."

"I would be doing the same thing I do on the Jolly, letting desperate men I despise stick their short little cocks inside of me so they can pretend I would be with them in any other life."

"You could turn some away though. You would be paid, you wouldn't have to rely on breaking the law for gold, you wouldn't have to rely on _kidnapping royalty_ for gold." Her smooth soft hand slipped down and grabbed hold of Regina's, which had been made calloused and hard from years of living at sea. "We could be together."

"An ex-pirate turned whore and an ex-whore turned Madame, we'd make quite the sight," Regina laughed softly.

The small still-fragile part of Regina's heart chipped away as she saw the heartbreak masked by a sharpness she knew far too well on Mal's face. "No more a sight than an ex-pirate and a prince being together."

"Neither of which will ever happen."

"You could be free."

"I _am_ free. I know you don't think so, but I am, and if I stay here…"

"What? What would happen if you stayed?"

This time it was Regina's turn to run her fingers through her lover's hair. "It would be good enough between us that I could almost convince myself I was happy staying here. I would be able to tell myself that that I could be happy in this dockside shithole, letting men stinking of seawater and sweat cum in me every night for a few gold coins until I was too old to be wanted by them. I would tell myself it's worth it because I would be able to crawl in bed next to you at the end of the day, but I would know deep down that's not the life I want." The admission softened Mal's face considerably and her icy mask she used to cover her heartbreak started to crack and melt. "At least on the Jolly Roger I'm so miserable that, no matter what, I'm not able to tell myself I could be happy. I want my little cottage in the forest, I want to wake up and smell pine and earth, I want to settle down in a place where the stench of saltwater and shore isn't within a thousand leagues of me. Living near or on the sea will never bring me joy, Mal, you know this. That's why you don't fight as hard as I know you're capable of to keep me here."

The two women looked into one another's eyes for what was far too short a gaze for either of them before Mal pressed her soft lips against Regina's. The kiss wasn't hard or passionate or full of lust like so many others she had been forced to endure, but instead was soft and warm and beautiful, it was a kiss full of love and respect and decency.

It was the same kind of kiss Robin once gave her.

When Mal pulled away, she placed her hand on Regina's face and let her nails lightly scrape against her cheek. "Go get your prince, Little One."

An hour later, Regina walked back onto the deck of the ship. Glancing around she noticed that the crew was busier than normal, hoisting the sails, manning the rigging, and all the other tasks it required for the Jolly Roger to set sail. One or two of them gave a stern look when she strode on by hours after they had all been slaving away, her heels clicking on the waterlogged deck, but she didn't care.

None of them dared raise an objection in front of the captain or to her personally. She may have only been 32 but she worked on a ship twice as long as men who were nearly doubly her age. She put in the time required to not have to run around the deck while their captain barked orders.

But, not counting Hook, she was the most experienced sailor on deck so Regina headed over to where a group of men were getting ready to drop the mainsail, and one of the newer crew was mishandling the rigging so badly he was about to cut his hand clean off if he wasn't careful.

A familiar accented voice snuck up behind her. "Wench, I need to talk to you."

Her eyes closed more out of annoyance than anything else, but a rather healthy dish of 'not again' was added into her sigh when she turned around. She spotted her captain dressed to the nines and looking every bit the black leather-clad fearsome pirate captain his enemies feared him to be.

Her verbal response sounded as annoyed as the look in her eyes. "What, Hook?"

"I came by your cabin to speak to you this morning. You weren't there."

"How observant." She pushed past him to try to make her way over to the group of men huddled around the new crewmember with his back turned towards the brunette.

Why was no one telling him he was holding that rigging wrong? He was gonna get hurt!

The captain came around to face her again. "I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?"

"About last night."

Regina brought herself up to her fullest height, not that difficult a feat considering the dagger boots she wore on her feet. "What about it?"

"The Princess feels I've harmed you." Hook snickered, as if the entire idea that he may have humiliated or embarrassed or hurt the woman standing before him was an insane notion, hardly worth mentioning at all, all the while his dark blue eyed never left her face. "I told her, of course, I didn't, that you're used to this sort of thing."

The captain waited for the wench to agree; for her to give him a playful roll of her eyes and tell him of course she didn't care, of course there was nothing wrong with what happened the other night between her, him, and Robin, but that assurance never came.

What he did receive instead was her gazing up at him, letting her shame and hurt shine though the mask she often wore, and her words telling it was 'fine' were as hollow as anything he had ever heard before.

The hope that she would simply clap him on the back and assure him there was nothing wrong with what he did disappeared. His face fell as he searched over her face and saw her eyes begin to dampen, saw the way her arms were wrapped around herself as if protecting herself from him; he saw everything that Emma told him he caused.

He took her hand and pulled her to the side of the ship, a more secluded area where men weren't running back and forth shouting and barking orders.

"Tell it true, Regina." Not only was he speaking to her in a soft gentle manner that she never heard, but he used her name, her real name, a rarity unto itself. "Last night, what I did… I upset you didn't I?"

"The fact you need to ask when you never have before proves you already have your answer, Hook."

Unable to stomach looking at her captain a moment longer, Regina turned on the heel of her boot and made her way across the deck to where the crew was still gathered around the new crewman, all of them snickering and laughing at his attempt to hoist the rigging by wrapping one of the thick heavy ropes around his wrist in order to assist him with the pulling, doing one of the most dangerous things one could do on a ship because if he let go or the weight became too much for him...

"You're gonna lose a goddamn hand!" she barked at the man while she pushed her way through the snickering crowd. "How green are you that you don't know… Oh."

The new 'crewman' wasn't a crewman at all, but was instead the prince, only he wasn't dressed as a royal, instead he wore someone's brown trousers and a baggy sea stained white shirt. Even wearing the seafaring ensemble he didn't look at all like the other grizzled hard men on the ship.

He didn't have that unkempt look, he didn't bear scars or missing appendages, he didn't look hard or cold or mean… His eyes were still soft, he still looked half a prince and half a God, and above the smell of the shore and saltwater and unclean men around her, when she stepped in front of him, the rich deep clean smell of forest was thankfully ever prevalent.

"Hook decided holding us for ransom wasn't enough," Robin bitterly explained. "Until we're off this ship, we're part of this crew, too, 'and all the crew work on my ship'."

"Well you're going to lose a hand you keep holding that rope like that," she informed him, coming up under his arms so she was in front of him and grabbing hold of the rigging.

The soft sweet breath that he was exhaling right next to her ear, not out of want but necessity, seeing as they were standing so close to one another, as well as his accidental shifting and unintentional rubbing against her thighs and ass made it hard for her to concentrate on anything, much less sailing this stupid vessel.

When she leaned her head back slightly, the smell of forest almost overwhelmed her; pine and fresh air and earth and everything she had always imagined herself living besides coming off of him like he was standing in the middle of Sherwood Forest, even as they spoke.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeper, letting her mind take her to a small little cottage in a glen surrounded by trees with a fresh water stream close by but not so close she would have to hear it running, with wild berries growing all around, and the music of the wind rustling through the trees, and owls and squirrels and other woodland animals she had never seen before by a shore, surrounding her and giving her a beautiful melody of sounds to live with.

Best of all was the blue eyed prince standing laying in bed beside her looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes…

Robin meanwhile was struggling to concentrate on anything, much less a fantasy of a future that Regina knew was far too good to be true, thanks to her ass inadvertently grinding against, him and the delectable scent of apples and spices clouding his mind with thoughts that he knew he ought not to have unless they were about Emma.

"What do I do now?" he muttered far too low for anyone besides her to hear.

"Hmm?" Regina slowly opened her eyes and the picture of her little cottage in the woods was replaced by a sad reality of a swaying deck and men barking orders as they readied the ship to set sail. "Oh… right. You uh… sorry, unwrap the rigging from your wrist. If you let go or something yanks it it'll take your hand off as opposed to just it cutting your hand. That's why you should use two or three people to do this."

Robin did as he was told and gripped the waterlogged rope tight, doing his best to ignore how close their two bodies were.

"Now pull straight back, rather than down, it'll go easier."

He followed her instructions, pulling the rigging as straight as it could go and sure enough it went far easier and smoother than when he had been pulling down on it. After the two of them secured it and Regina snapped at the group of men watching who knew better and didn't bother to help, she walked away from the dispersing crowd with the prince following close behind. Once they were far enough away from the rest of the crew, the prince gathered the nerves to speak.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little rope burn, nothing that hasn't happened a million times before."

"That's not what I meant, Regina."

She finally stopped and turned to face him, her expression crushing his heart, including the part he had convinced himself no longer existed; the part that still held love and affection for the woman standing before him. Everything from the tired way she stood to her fallen face, even the way her shoulders slumped, screamed at the prince that she was suffering, that she had gone through torment and heartbreak and a thousand other horrors ever since she had left him alone, heartbroken and penniless in that inn by the sea.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. I know you, I've seen your heart, I've seen your truth, and you are not this person you are pretending to be, you don't WANT to be this person."

Regina scoffed and looked at him like he was the stupidest man who had ever lived. "You knew me for one night."

"Which proves just how easy I'm able to read you." Robin glanced around, making sure Hook or one of the crew weren't close enough to be listening in. "Get off this ship and come with me and Emma to my castle."

"And have his guards arrest me the moment I come within a hundred leagues of King David's castle?"

"If you help us escape, he'd forgive you for your crimes. He's a good, kind man, Regina, I know he is."

She clicked her tongue and threw a rather knowing look in his face, her brown eyes screaming betrayal. "So you don't care about my happiness or what my 'true desires' are, you just want me to get you off this ship. Well you can forget it, it's not gonna happen. I'm a pirate, Robin. I can't come back from that and I'm not going to help you escape."

Regina went to walk away but, before she could even take an angry step, Robins rough calloused hands that belonged more to a soldier rather than a prince reached out and grabbed hers. She whipped around to slap him but the look in his eyes stayed her hand. "I don't care if you set fire to the lifeboats, I just want you off this ship, and away from these men. I don't care if you don't help me and Emma, I don't care care what other crimes you've committed; you are a GOOD person, Regina, you are kind and decent and beautiful and smart and you do NOT deserve what Hook and the others on this bloody ship make you go through."

Unexplained tears jumped to her eyes that she couldn't blink away in time. No one had ever told her what Robin just did, even Mal. No one had ever told her she didn't deserve this punishment she inflicted on herself, no one ever told her she was 'good', no one ever spoke to her with the conviction that Robin was speaking to her with.

For a moment she didn't even question his words, for a moment she actually believed him; that she was a good person, a decent person; someone deserving of love and kindness and warmth.

Someone deserving of a prince.

But then the reality hit. And she remembered who exactly she was: a murderer and thief, someone who set fires to ships with sailors still on board, someone whose own mother thought she was only worth a few silver coins.

All of a sudden his offer to help her, to assist her in getting off this ship was far less romantic than she originally thought because she had seen too much ugliness in the world to believe someone could still see any beauty.

Everyone had an agenda and 'righteous lions' were no different.

"You don't know me." Her words were sharp enough to shave with and Robin actually was so taken aback by the abrupt change, he actually took a step away from her. "You know why I think you want me off this ship, and in your castle? I think you want me to help rescue you then, when I'm trapped behind stone walls in a dungeon and you get done for the night with your boring little princess, you get to have a nice long visit your own little personal pirate whore."

"That's not what this is about, Regina! I just want to help you!"

"You wanna treat me like every other man on this ship!" she yelled. "Next you're gonna tell me you offer every stray dog you find a feather bed in a castle?"

"No, but that's not-!"

"You're either offering me an escape because you want to fuck me or you pity me and I don't want anything to do with either."

"Regina-!"

"Go swab the mess," she barked with an authoritative voice he never imagined coming from her lips. "Hook is right, if you're gonna be on this ship you're going to work." Without warning she grabbed him, hard between the legs, her dagger like nails cutting into his flesh and making him cry out in pain. "And don't you ever presume to touch me again, _your majesty,_ or I'll cut your pretty little cock right off and wear it around my neck."

Without giving him a single moment to respond, she let go of him and turned and headed back to her private quarters, ignoring the grumbles and dark looks from the rest of the crew who were forced to work.

After all; she was sure they would make her pay for her morning off one way or another…

Please Review!


End file.
